Tu nous manques Mais ton retour nous ravira toujours
by Lauraloverbook
Summary: Gajeel rentre chez lui, auprès de sa famille après deux mois de mission. (J'ai changé ce qui se passait durant l'année après la dissolution de la guilde. J'ai également changé la guerre contre Zeref.)
1. Chapter 1

Tu nous manques. Mais ton retour nous ravira toujours.

Chapitre 1 : l'heure du couchée.

La princesse Élise se retourna, regardant le léger vent agité délicatement les plantes de cette prairie inconnue. Les caressant du doux souffle tiède de l'été. Prise par une envie de découverte, elle s'approcha alors de la plus belle fleur.

Elle en saisi alors la plus haute et arracha doucement la tige de ce petit buisson de fleur grimpante. La mit dans son panier et repartit vers l'orée de la forêt où son carrosse et ses cochets l'attendaient. A cet instant précis, même la princesse ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

Délicatement la voix de la conteuse s'élevait dans la chambre de ses deux filles. La plus jeune tout juste âgé de 3 mois, s'était facilement endormie après avoir bu le biberon que sa mère lui avait préparé. La plus vieille, âgée de 7 ans, somnolait en entendant la voix de conteuse de sa mère.

Allez Maman, lis-moi encore un chapitre s'il te plait ?

Non.

Oh allez. Au moins une page de plus.

Non, je te connais par cœur Harper. Si j'accepte de te lire encore une page, tu me demanderas encore une page à chaque fois et cela continuera jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Mais Maman.

Non, y'a pas de mais. Dois-je te rappelé que demain on est Mardi et que tu as école ?

Mais Papa, lui, il me lit une page à chaque fois que je le lui demande.

Désolé Harper, mais que tu me dises que ton père te lises tes contes de fées préférés. Vois-tu, j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer. Qu'il reste là à joué la mélodie de ta berceuse avec sa guitare, là je peux le croire. Mais je ne pense pas que le grand Gajeel Redfox accepte cela. Même pour sa petite fille chérie.

Hum t'es méchante.

Oui, c'est ça ! Aller, dort maintenant.

Un petit bruit vient à s'élever du berceau installé dans la chambre de la jeune enfant. Interrompant ainsi la discussion entre la mère et la fille.

Tu es sûr que ta petite sœur ne te dérange pas ?

Non t'inquiète pas. Roxane est gentille et elle ne fait presque pas de bruit.

Harper Redfox, tu es vraiment la gentillesse incarnée.

Arrête on dirait Tata Mira.

Pour mieux te servir ma chérie.

Dis Maman ?

Oui qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Tu es sûr que Papa viendra nous cherché Isan et moi à l'école demain ?

Tu sais bien qu'il te l'a promit. D'après sa dernière lettre, il rentrera de mission demain matin, demain soir au plus tard. Et tu sais bien qu'avec ton père, les promesses sont toujours tenues.

Oui mais, si sa mission durait un peu plus longtemps que prévue ?

Tu pourras toujours l'appeler avec la lacrima de communication de la maison pour lui parler. Et puis, si ce n'est pas lui qui vient te chercher. Qui sait, un certain Papi M pourrait venir vous chercher.

Quoi Papi Maitre pourrait venir ?

Oui, le Maitre viendra peut-être vous chercher toi et Isan pendant que Tonton Lily irait chercher ton grand frère au collège. Et qui sait, peut-être que vous vous retrouverez tous pour allez manger une bonne glace avant d'aller à la guilde.

Quoi c'est vrai ?

Oui, ils m'ont dis de vous dire qu'ils vous le promettaient.

Ils ont promit « aile de fer et crocs d'acier » ?

Oui, ils ont dis « Aile de fer et crocs d'acier, si on ment, on est prêt à rouiller ».

La mère et la fille se mitent à rire. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, la jeune Harper était le portrait craché de sa mère. Et cela malgré les cheveux noirs et le rire « étrangement » masculin que lui avait transmit son père. Tous le reste, que ce soit ses yeux cannelles, sa gentillesse innée, son intelligence, son goût pour la lecture ou les couleurs blanche ou jaune qu'elle portait constamment sur elle, tout cela était purement et simplement transmit par sa mère. Oui, malgré ses cheveux noirs et son étrange rire, Harper Redfox était le sosie parfait de Lévy McGarden. Rebaptisée Lévy Redfox juste un an avant la naissance de la jeune fille. Après avoir finalement bordée et embrassée sa fille et vérifier une dernière fois que la toute jeune Roxane était bien endormie. Lévy se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Néanmoins, avant de sortir, elle tourna la tête vers la bougie encore allumé sur le bureau de sa fille. La délicate lumière qu'elle dégageait faisait doucement danser les ombres de la chambre. Plongeant ses habitants dans un monde ou se mêlaient le monde réel et celui des rêves.

Tu peux laisser la bougie allumée s'il te plait ?

Tu as encore peur du noir ?

Quand Papa n'est pas là oui.

La bougie est dans un verre et les flammes ne sont pas assez hautes pour atteindre tes livres, alors oui.

Tu promets de ne pas le lui dire.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, tu sais bien que ton père ne se moquera jamais de toi à propos de ça.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour une froucharde. Je ne veux pas lui faire honte.

Tu es extrêmement courageuse pour une petite fille de ton âge et ton père le sait très bien. Alors, tu peux être sûr d'une chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur du noir qu'il aura honte de toi. Après tout, même ton père a ses peurs. Il ne pourrait pas vivre un seul jour sans nous savoir vivant et en bonne santé.

Oui, mais lui, il a les moyens de surpasser ses peurs.

Toi, aussi tu le peux. C'est juste que chacun d'entre nous à sa manière de vaincre ses peurs et met plus ou moins de temps pour ça. Et puis, après tout, toi aussi tu as pleinement les moyens pour ça non ? Tu n'es pas seul ici dans cette maison, tu peux venir me voir pour un câlin. Je suis ta mère je te rappelle. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier tes yeux de chat. Non ?

Oui, je crois.

Bonne nuit trésor.

Bonne nuit Maman.

Lévy finit par sortir de la chambre après avoir déposé le livre de contes de fées sur le bureau. Elle laissa tout de même la porte de la chambre légèrement entrebâiller pour laisser la lumière du couloir passée. Après que sa mère soit partie, la jeune Harper vient à fermer les yeux. Pas pour s'endormir mais pour finalement les rouvrir avec un nouveau regard. Ses jolis yeux marron avaient changé pour devenir de magnifiques orbes verts jades entourés d'or, coupé d'une pupille reptilienne. Ses belles mirettes de petite fille avait laissées place à de véritables et magnifiques yeux de chat. Et à cela s'ajoutait de jolies oreilles et une queue de jolie petite minette noires. D'ailleurs sa queue vient à maladroitement s'agiter devant son visage, chatouiller le bout de son nez la faisant alors éternuer.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler simplement la transformation de mes yeux ? Pourquoi il faut que ma queue et mes oreilles s'ajoutent à chaque fois ? Il faut vraiment que je pose la question à Lisanna-Seinsey, parce que là. Oh et puis mince, je lui demanderais demain soir quand j'irai à la guilde avec Papy Maitre et Tonton Lily.

Elle se leva alors de son lit. Faisant alors tombée sa chemise de nuit orange à pois blanc sur ses jambes. Sa queue de chat s'était naturellement baissée, touchant presque le sol pour ne pas avoir ses jambes de petite fille à l'air. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir une petite boite couleur acier enrubannée d'un ruban noir. Un papier en forme de cœur y était accroché. A la douce lumière de la bougie, on pouvait voir marqué en lettre d'or : _Bonne anniversaire Papa_. Elle prit la bougie et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit alors de quelques centimètres. La fraicheur de la nuit d'été le permettait. La chaleur du mois de Juin battait son plein en journée, laissant alors une fraicheur agréable la nuit venue. Les grandes vacances qui allaient commencé le soir du Vendredi de la fin de semaine allait être les bienvenues pour toute la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail. Harper mit alors la bougie, ainsi que la petite boite sur sa commode qui était posé juste devant la fenêtre. Elle regarda alors le jardin à travers sa fenêtre. Le paysage était comme découpé en deux. Grâce à la lumière que la pleine lune diffusait, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer que la forêt de Magnolia qui se dessinait à gauche. Et à droite, les lumières de la ville qui brillaient en contrebas. D'après sa mère, c'était pour cela que son père avait choisit cette maison à la bordure de la forêt, sur une des collines qui bordait Magnolia. C'était ni trop loin de la ville qui réunissait tous les éléments importants de la vie de tout les jours. Ni trop près de la forêt avec son atmosphère à la fois sauvage et tranquille que prodiguait la nature. Un chemin de terre séparait le monde naturel des bois et celui des humains. Percevant alors un étrange bruit venant de la forêt, elle agita ses petites oreilles de minet pour les orienter vers l'amas d'arbres. Finalement en fermant les yeux, Harper vient à sauter sur sa commande tout en se transformant. Ses cheveux noirs viennent à recouvrir totalement son corps, devenant alors la douce fourrure d'une magnifique chatte noire. Dévoilant alors le signe de couleur dorée de Fairy Tail qu'elle cachait sous sa longue chevelure noire, derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux verts de jades flamboyait magnifiquement son environnement. Prenant alors la taille habituelle de cet animal, sa chemise de nuit avait également changé de taille, suivant la transformation de la jolie petite fille.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Harper avait décidé de ne pas suivre les magies de ses parents. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la magie d'acier de son père ou celle des lettres de sa mère. Mais comme son frère Métalicana avait choisi de manipuler l'acier comme son père et que son petit frère Isan avait commencé à apprendre très tôt le solid script, la magie de sa mère. Harper avait finalement décidé d'utiliser une magie qui serait en accord avec l'une de ses passions qui était les animaux. Elle avait donc demandé à la cadette des Strauss, Lisanna, de lui apprendre la magie de transformation pour pouvoir se transformer en animal. Et avec maintenant trois ans d'entrainement, elle avait finalement réussi à contrôler six transformations. Elle savait se transformer en petite souris noire pour la furtivité, en magnifique jument pour la rapidité, en méduse pour les expéditions maritimes et pour pouvoir pleinement se défendre, en aigle pour l'espionnage de haut vole, en ourse pour le combat terrestre et en chat par plaisir. Comme quoi, même quand on utilise la magie pour se défendre ou pour combattre, il est vrai que cela peut servir aussi à se faire plaisir parfois. Sa mère et ses frères avait pleinement acceptés le fait qu'elle veuille apprendre à contrôlé cette magie. Mais ce qui l'étonnait toujours, c'est que son père ait lui aussi accepter. Depuis, dès que son père partait pour des missions courtes et pas trop dangereuse, elle l'accompagnait de bon cœur pour lui montrer ses progrès et pour passer juste un peu de temps avec lui. Et oui, tout juste âgé de 7 ans, la jeune Harper venait de sortir de sa période du complexe d'Œdipe où elle était proche de son père.

Finalement, après avoir finit de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle sauta avec toute l'agilité et la grâce de l'animal qu'elle incarnait pour rejoindre les barrières du berceau de sa petite sœur la regardant alors. Après quelque seconde à avoir regardé Roxane avec son doux regard de grande-sœur, Harper vient à descendre et à s'allonger avec toute sa douceur et sa délicatesse de chat juste à côté d'elle. Légère comme elle était, le berceau ne risquait pas de céder avec son poids et celui de sa petite sœur. Roxane vient même à se réveiller quelque seconde, ouvrant grand ses yeux rouge. Harper vient alors à reprendre sa forme originale, prenant délicatement sa sœur dans ses bras pour lui caresser doucement ses cheveux bleus ciel de sa main droite. La petite Roxane, protégé par la douce étreinte de sa grande sœur vient à vite retourner au pays des rêves. Harper finit par la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard. Tous ça sous le regard maternel et attendrit de Lévy qui avait regardé toute la scène depuis le début dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lévy se retourna alors, essuyant une larme qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper. Ses enfants, elle en était fière et les aimait de tout son cœur de mère. Elle se tourna alors vers une photo encadrée par un beau cadre ovale en acier. Dans ce cadre, la photo de leur mariage à Gajeel et à elle trônait. On les voyait tous les deux, Lévy dans une magnifique, bien que simple robe de mariée blanche, Gajeel dans un magnifique smoking noir se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se regarder amoureusement. Et juste au centre, devant eux, Métalicana qui portait Lily sous sa forme de petit chaton dans ses bras. Les mariés avaient découverts la présence des deux intrus juste après le flash de l'appareil photo. C'était une petite erreur, mais elle était restée. Et cette photo était même devenue, l'un des objets les plus précieux de la famille.

Elle regarda alors sous le cadre, un calandriez se trouvait là. Avec un crayon qui y était accroché, Lévy barra la case de la date du jour : le 19 Juin. Sur la case du lendemain, avait été marqué à l'intérieur d'un gros cercle rouge : Retour Mission Gajeel. Deux mois, cela faisait deux mois que Gajeel était partie pour une mission. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vue ses enfants. Il était parti juste un mois après la naissance de la petite Roxane. A cause de l'arriver du bébé, du déménagement pour quitter l'appartement où ils logeaient qui était devenu un peu trop petit, les travaux de la nouvelle maison et ceux de la chambres du bébé qui était finalement devenu la chambre commune de leurs deux filles. Parce qu'il faillait bien trouver une place pour mettre tous les livres de Madame Redfox. La monnaie du compte en banque de la famille avait finalement bien baissée. Et finalement, Gajeel avait prit une mission assez bien payée d'une durée, de trois semaines maximum. Mais malheureusement, cette mission avait finit par durée beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue. Bien-sûr, bien qu'il soit loin, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être en contact avec toute la famille. Lévy et les enfants recevait une lettre du mage d'acier environ tous les trois jours et il les appelait environ tous les cinq jours pour avoir le plus de nouvelles informations possibles. Oui, bien qu'il soit éloigné des siens, Gajeel restait présent peu importe l'endroit ou le moment.

Avec toute sa douceur, Lévy vient à caresser le visage imprimé de son mari. Avant de faire de même pour le visage du petit garçon. Métalicana, le premier né de la fratrie des enfants Redfox. Il était né durant la période de dissolution de Fairy Tail. Une année de pur dur labeur, puisque Lévy ne savait pas qui était le père de son bébé. Quand ils se rappellent de cette histoire, elle et Gajeel, cela les faisaient en quelques sortes un peu rire. Ils avaient peu trop bu à la suite de la nouvelle du Maitre. Et avaient couché ensemble à la suite de cette soirée. Et quand ils s'étaient alors réveiller, la gueule de bois qu'ils avaient eu était tellement forte qu'ils en avaient pratiquement oubliés le contenue de leur soirée. Elle les avait même tellement aveuglés, qu'aucun des deux mages n'avaient vus l'autre en se réveillant. Et ils s'étaient alors séparés, sans même se remarquer réellement. Sussent-ils qu'ils s'étaient à peine dit bonjour en se réveillant. Ils s'étaient séparés comme ça. Ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés 10 mois plus tard dans un petit village éloigné, loin de tout et sous une tempête en pleine nuit. Elle venait de déposé Métalicana, né depuis un mois sur le perron d'une église. A deux doigts de se suicider. Et heureusement que Gajeel l'avait rattrapé, juste avant de faire sa bêtise. Cela avait fait un tel mal au mage d'acier que quand il finit par voir le visage du bébé que Lily avait ramené, il n'avait espérer qu'une seule chose. Ne plus jamais quitter Lévy, ni l'enfant. Il s'était reconnu en ce tout petit être. Il n'avait fallu que d'un seul regard pour savoir que ce tout petit garçon était son fils. En même temps, c'est logique. Des garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, cela ne court pas les rues. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit certain que c'était son fils, il n'était pas resté auprès de la femme qu'il aime, du moins au début. Gajeel, ayant peur s'était enfuit en pleine nuit après avoir mis Lévy et Métalicana à l'abri. Oui, il s'était enfuit par peur et Lily l'avait pleinement comprit. Sans que Gajeel ne s'en ait aperçu, il avait réveillé l'exeed qui l'avait suivit et remis ses idées en place. Et à coup de points, cela va sans dire. Le plus surprenant, c'est que le mage d'acier n'ait acquiescé aucun geste pour se défendre. Comme si, Gajeel était déjà intérieurement mort. Et c'était vrai, il était mort à l'intérieur. Il avait souffert quand Métalicana son père l'avait abandonné, il avait encore souffert quand il avait finit par disparaitre pour de bon. Le faite d'abandonner la femme qu'il aime et son enfant l'avait définitivement tué intérieurement. Il était vivant en apparence, mais bel et bien mort à l'intérieur. Il s'était tué lui-même à cause de sa peur. Il s'était suicidé, à cause de sa peur de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher ! Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il laissa enfin couler ses larmes en publique. Les larmes de souffrance, de peur, de rage, de hargne et de tristesse qu'il avait sans cesse retenues depuis la première disparition de son père. Face à ces larmes, l'exeed arrêta tous gestes. Il voyait que son partenaire de combat laissait enfin tomber sa barrière. Il avait laissé sa carapace d'acier qui entourait son cœur rouiller et se fissurer pour pouvoir vraiment en sortir. Il se laissait enfin aller et cela lui faisait du bien, cela ce voyait maintenant.

Il finit enfin par se libérer totalement quand Lévy qui n'avait cessé de regarder la scène arriva pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. En lui disant tout simplement et en lui promettant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Sans jamais retourner sa veste ou tout simplement pour se moquer de lui. Gajeel scella alors cette promesse par un simple baisé. Le baisé qu'il avait toujours eu envie de lui donner. Un baisé plein de douceur et d'amour, le premier vrai baisé qu'il n'avait jamais offert à quelqu'un. Et ce simple contact réveilla alors tous les souvenirs du fait qu'ils avaient partagés tous deux tout au long d'une nuit d'amour sous le coup de l'alcool. Le baisé avait finalement été arrêté par des pleures. Le petit Métalicana était en train de demander des soins maternels. Et cela avait l'air d'être extrêmement urgent. Le lendemain au levé du soleil, après avoir passé toute la nuit à s'occuper du petit. Le mage d'acier et la mage des mots avaient finalement officialisés leur relation en s'offrant leur amour de façon corporel. Depuis, les deux mages avaient pratiquement été inséparables.

Par la suite, Fairy Tail s'était ranimée de ses cendres. Et avec cela, la guerre contre Zeref et ses derniers démons. Mavis Vermillon, le premier Maitre de la guilde avait définitivement vaincu Zeref le mage Noir avec l'aide de Natsu, Makarov et de Luxus. Makarov mourra d'ailleurs en scellant le mage de feu. La souffrance du mage noir était tellement forte que cela avait fait réveiller le côté démoniaque du Dragon Slayer de feu, le faisant détruire tout sur son passage. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la casse habituelle du mage. Il détruisait tout à néant. Tellement qu'aujourd'hui encore, certains endroits de Fioré étaient maintenant considérés comme dangeureux à la vie. Il suffisait qu'une simple plume d'oiseau tombe doucement sur le sol pour que celui-ci se fissure et se creuse instantanément un trou de plusieurs mètres sous la terre. Certains scientifiques qui avaient analysés la terre de ces terrains dangeureux avait décrétés qu'il faudrait au minimum un siècle pour que ces terrains redeviennent praticables et assez sécurisé à la vie végétale. Le pouvoir du démon était tellement grand qu'il réussit même à ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle vers Edolas. De ce monde sortit même Mistgun et tout autre double de l'Edo Fairy Tail pour prêter mains fortes aux mages d'Earthland. Toutes les guildes du pays, même les exeeds rescapé d'Edolas était venu participés au combat. C'est même à ce moment là qu'Happy et Carla retrouvèrent leurs véritables parents. Ce fut la même chose pour Samuel, l'exeeds des Légions qui s'étaient allié au combat eux aussi. Ce fut pareil pour Froch et Lector, ainsi que bon nombre des exeeds expulsé vers Earthland. Zeref, voyant le désastre créer par son petit frère, livra quelque seconde avant de mourir que la seule façon de guérir Natsu et de faire disparaitre END à jamais était le prix d'une vie unit à la sienne. Une personne qui était proche ou qui connaissait Natsu devait s'arracher le cœur et lui en faire boire les dernières goutes de sang unit à celui du mage noir. Voulant vaincre END, mais également pour sauver son camarade, Grey s'était porté volontaire pour s'arracher le cœur. Plusieurs personnes refusèrent, Jubia en priorité. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que le mage de glace avoua son amour à la mage d'eau lui livrant alors leur premier baisé. Tout le monde refusa que le mage de glace se livre à ce sacrifice, plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail et d'autres guildes s'étaient proposés, tels que Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Jellal, Luxus, Polyussica, la petite Aska, Mest, Léon, Sting, Rogue, Cobra, Jura, Bacchus, Warrod l'ancien membre fondateur de la guilde qui était devenue un des mages saints les plus puissant de Fioré, des maîtres d'autres guildes… Des tas de mages s'était porté volontaire. Même le dragon Slayer d'acier s'était porté volontaire. Il aurait tout fait pour que sa famille puisse être à l'abri du danger. Ce que Lévy refusa catégoriquement. Pour mettre fin à ce désastre et empêcher que quiconque ne se sacrifie. Makarov s'était alors arraché lui-même le cœur avec un couteau qui se trouvait là. Il avait fait ça devant tout le monde et sans même crier. Et comme voué par une force inconnue, bien qu'il soit déjà mort, il déchira une manche de son manteau, essuya son cœur dessus avant de faire de même avec le sang du mage noir. Le tissu était tellement imbibé de sang qu'il en dégoulinait. Il se transforma alors en géant pour la toute dernière fois, saisit Natsu dans une de ses grandes mains, réussit par on ne sait quel moyen à ouvrir la bouche du démon et d'essorer le tissus au dessus de la bouche grande ouverte d'END qui bu intégralement le sang qui en coulait. Une fois que Natsu fut revenu à la normal, le maitre revient à sa taille habituelle. Ils avaient finalement battu le démon END ou plutôt sceller définitivement le côté démonique de Natsu. A la grande découverte de tout le monde, ce n'était pas le maitre lui-même qui avait produit ce miracle mais son esprit. Il avait donc fait redescendre la tension du moment en disant tout simplement avec son grand sourire et dans un grand rire : « Ben alors les jeunes, vous avez vraiment crus que je vous abandonnerais comme ça ? ». Cela avait suffit à calmer quelque peu tout le monde. Enfin, cela suffisait pour que la mâchoire de chaque mage tombe au sol. Pourtant ils auraient pu s'en apercevoir. Tout comme le fantôme du premier Maitre de la Guilde, certaines parties de son corps étaient quelque peu transparente et de son corps émanait une douce lumière céleste dorée et son corps inanimé était étalé sur le parterre froid de la route détruite.

Pour calmer les questions que lui posaient sans cesses les mages de Fairy Tail, il expliqua que quelques jours auparavant, il avait demandé au premier maitre, comment elle faisait pour apparaitre dans ce monde et la magie qu'elle utilisait pour cela. Il avait sentit que son heure n'allait pas tarder. Apparemment, la Mort pouvait se faire sentir plus facilement qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Avant de partir, il vient à donner le rôle de Maitre de la Guilde à Luxus. Néanmoins, il n'était pas partit définitivement. Depuis ce jour, bien qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde, il utilisait souvent la magie du premier Maitre pour venir voir comment ce portait la guilde et conseiller Luxus dans son rôle de Maitre. Il utilisait même son pouvoir pour que -contrairement à Mavis, qui celle-ci n'était visible que des membres de Fairy Tail- celui-ci puisse vivre et participer quelque temps encore à la vie de Fioré. Ainsi il donnait la possibilité à tout être vivant de le voir, les habitants de Magnolia et tout comme les habitants de Fioré n'étaient pas surpris de voir l'esprit de Maitre Makarov se promener avec les enfants de la nouvelle et jeune génération de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Qui d'ailleurs se plaisait à l'appeler affectueusement Papi Maitre, le considérant comme leur véritable Grand-père attitré. Ce qui plaisait follement à l'esprit et à leurs parents.

Gajeel et Lévy s'étaient finalement fiancés à la suite de cette bataille, puis mariés un mois après le troisième anniversaire de leur premier enfant. A la suite de leur nuit de noce, la petite Harper avait été annoncée et neuf mois plus tard elle venait au monde. Puis ce fut au tour d'Isan et ensuite au tour de la toute petite Roxane. Oui, quatre enfants, quatre enfants comme symbole de leur amour qui vit et brille de mille feu encore aujourd'hui. Quatre enfants qui étaient le symbole du changement de Gajeel. Quatre enfants qui remplissaient le cœur de leurs parents d'amour, d'espérance et de fierté.

Mais merde, tu va mourir sale monstre !

Ah non, ils ne font pas tous sa fierté, ça on peut le croire.

Mais pourquoi ne t'utilises pas le sabre de feu ?

Je n'ai pas assez de magie pour ça !

Mais merde, pourquoi t'as choisi Erza !

C'est pas ma faute si j'ai utilisé toute la magie de mon père en un coup et qu'il ait été envoyé dans le décor !

Mais t'aurais pus utiliser un autre mages de Fairy Tail comme la Salamandre ou Fullbuster ! Ils ont plus d'affinité avec ce monstre pour le battre !

Ca va pas ! Pour que je perde le pari contre Ignir et Oulrick ! T'es pas ouf ! J'ai parié que j'arriverais à battre le boss final du niveau 83 sans prendre les pouvoirs de leur père ! Franchement Selfie, tu me déçois !

Oui tu nous déçois !

Oh la ferme Turner !

Levy entra, ouvrant le porte à la volée. Elle avança vers le lit de son fils et prit la lacrima de jeu des mains de son fils.

Eh non Maman, rends-moi mon jeu !

Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ce jeu existe encore. On a vaincu les derniers démons de Zeref et on a juste à tout jamais sceller la partie démoniaque de Natsu. La guilde a été récompensée par la famille royale pour ça, ok. La popularité de la guilde a même augmenté dans l'estime des gens grâce à cet évènement. Mais que des sociétés soit allées jusqu'à créer un jeu vidéo de cet évènement. Allant même jusqu'à copier la magie des mages de la guilde. Là ça va au-delà de l'aberration ! En plus c'est très violent.

Non, c'est pas violent ! Allez Maman rends-le moi, je suis arrivé jusqu'au Boss du niveau 83. C'est l'un des plus difficile et si je le bas je pourrais avoir assez de points pour invoquer les pouvoirs de Maitre Makarov ou ceux de Maitre Mavis ! Allez s'il te plaît rends-le moi !

Non je ne vais pas te le rendre ! Saches Métalicana qu'il est presque 9 heure et demi du soir et qu'à cet heure là tu devrais déjà dormir !

Mais, il est encore super tôt ! Tu permets à Harper à rester éveiller elle !

Elle, elle fait quelque chose de bien plus intelligent que joué à des jeux violents ! Elle au moins, elle lit !

Elle ne lit même pas ! Tu lui fais la lecture ! Tu fais la lecture à une gamine de 7 ans ! Isan, je peux comprendre, mais Harper. Elle a 7 ans merde !

Peut-être, mais c'est bien plus intelligent.

Intelligent ? Comment des histoires de nunuches pareilles peuvent-elles être intelligentes ?

Mais, c'est intelligent. Elles ont souvent été écrites à partir de légendes et de faits réels. Et puis, il ya des dragons.

Des dragons ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya avec les dragons ?

Bien, ils peuplent le plus souvent ces histoires. Bon, c'est vrai, ils ont principalement des rôles de méchants. Mais on les voit dans les histoires.

On le lit tu veux dire.

Oui, c'est vrai. On le lit. Mais, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Oui, t'inquiète, j'ai pigé. Suis pas abrutie. CQFD !

Métalicana ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu parles avec un langage aussi familier. Pourquoi tu ne prends jamais exemple sur ton père ? Lui au moins, son langage s'est un peu assagi avec le temps. En même temps, il faut avouer que j'ai eu un excellent effet sur lui.

Arrête de t'envoyer des pétunias à la tronche et de te prendre pour l'impératrice Jitö (41e souverain impérial japonaise, quatrième impératrice et poétesse, elle aurait vécu de 703 à 645 avant J-C. Je vous conseille vivement de lire ses poèmes, c'est magnifique.). Et je ne m'appelle pas Métalicana, mais Pendragon.

Métalicana, je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention à ton langage et… Attends Pendragon ? Mais c'est quoi encore cette bêtise ? Et c'est quoi encore cette histoire de Pendragon ?

Je ne veux plus que l'on m'appelle Métalicana. C'est nul comme nom. Alors, maintenant, je change et je me fais appeler Pendragon. Ou Hiro (petit hommage à Hiro Mashima) si tu préfère. Hiro Pendragon, c'est trop cool comme nom, tu ne trouve pas ?

Je trouve cela insolent et complètement idiot ! Si ton père était là, je suis plus que sûr qu'il te ferait regretter ce que tu viens de dire.

Quoi ? J'viens dire quoi ?

Que tu trouve ton prénom ridicule ! C'était celui de ton grand-père je te rappelle !

Oui, le nom d'un Grand-père que je ne connais même pas, à par le nom ! Et à voir le nom qu'il portait, il devait être un véritable looser !

Ne dépasse pas la ligne mon bonhomme ! Ne dis pas que ton Grand-père est un bon à rien ! Bon sang, si ton père t'entendait !

Je n'ai pas dis qu'il était un bon à rien, mais un looser ! Ce n'est pas pareil !

C'est pratiquement la même chose.

Moi, j'vois beaucoup de différences entre ces deux trucs.

Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'aime pas ce nom que tu devrais porter avec honneur !

J'te l'ai dis ! C'est un nom de looser !

Ah oui ! Et bien, si ton Grand-père est soit disant un looser. Pourquoi, as-tu décidé d'apprendre sa magie.

Sa magie ? Attends, la magie de contrôler l'acier c'est celle de Papa ! Comment un looser qui porte un nom aussi nul ! Comment un gars aussi nul pourrait contrôler une magie de winner aussi cool que celle-ci ?

Parce que c'est ton Grand-père qui a apprit cette magie à ton père !

Quoi ? Attends, tu as dû trop fumer tes parchemins et tes vieux livres ? Parce que là, cela devient grave !

Métalicana, dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulus apprendre cette magie ?

Ben je te l'ai dis, c'est une magie de winner ! En plus quand je l'utilise, mes cheveux deviennent presque argentés. Et ça, ça plait aux filles.

Je te le répète ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as voulus apprendre cette magie !

Ben je te l'ai dis ! C'est une magie de winner !

D'accord, je vois pourquoi ton père ne t'a appris que quelques sorts rudimentaires de sa magie ! Et donc caché la vérité à propos de ton Grand-père.

Quoi ! Papa m'a caché des choses à propos de la magie d'acier ?

Oh bon sang ! Tu commences à m'énerver ! J'ai l'impression de revoir le Gajeel de Phantom-Lord qu'était ton père étant jeune ! Cela me rappelle vraiment de mauvais souvenirs !

Quoi ? Papa est un fantôme ?

Non, pas du tout ! Oh ! Et puis, cela suffit ! Tu vas te mettre à dormir tout de suite ! Et crois en une chose, je vais parler de cela avec ton père dès qu'il rentrera ! Ca tu peux en être sûr !

Eh ! Je ne veux pas dormir !

Je te rappelle que tu as écoles demain !

Mais, dans cinq jours c'est les vacances d'été ! Plusieurs parents de Fairy Tail ont autorisés leurs gosses de ne pas aller à l'école la dernière semaine des cours !

Peut-être, mais ton père et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça. On n'est pas comme Natsu et Lucy, Grey et Jubia, Mirajane et Fried ou encore Cobra et Kinana.

Eh bien, je m'en fiche ! Mais demain je reste à la maison !

Ne joue pas à ça mon bonhomme ! Oh et puis je m'en fiche mon p'tit pote !

Merde ! Quand tu commence à parler avec un langage aussi vulgaire ! C'est qu'il ya quelque chose de pas bon va se passer ! Et là c'est sur moi que ça va tomber !

Oh que oui, mon p'tit vieux ! Je suis bien en colère ! Oh et puis merde je suis fatigué et j'ai encore du travaille avec le parchemin de Luxus à traduire ! Alors un conseil, endors-toi vite si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie un sortilège de sommeil en pleine tronche !

Mais je ne veux pas dormir moi !

Eh bien lis au moins un petit peu !

Ca ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne veux pas être une grosse tête ! Ils se font tout le temps taper dessus et moi, je ne veux pas être faible !

C'est sûr que tu ne va pas être une grosse tête ! Tu as vus tes notes !

Eh ! Je suis passé en 5ème je te le rappelle !

Oui, mais d'un cheveu !

Un cheveu ? J'ai 13,5 de moyenne.

Oui, et bien. C'est quand même un peu limite quand on voit le boulot que t'exécute pour tes études. En même temps quand on voit le nombre de temps que tu mets à faire tes missions que tes devoirs, c'est sûr que c'est plus joyeux !

C'est vrai que les missions de la guilde, c'est bien plus drôle. Non, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de fun et de passionnant à apprendre l'évolution de la magie de la famille royale de Fioré depuis son apparition ?

Mais, c'est intéressant. Voilà ce qui est fun.

Intéressant ? Fun ? Ok, là ce n'est plus tes livres et tes parchemins que tu as fumé, mais toute la bibliothèque de Magnolia.

Mais tu… tu ! Oh tu sais quoi tu me fatigue ! Tu vas maintenant t'allonger sur ton lit et dormir !

Je te l'ais dis, je ne veux pas !

Rhooooooo ! Et tu m'énerve ! Regardes-moi bien. Je vais éteindre ton jeu aller travailler et tu auras intérêt à t'être endormie quand je reviendrais dans deux heures quand j'aurais finis de traduire le parchemin de Luxus !

Maman je te l'ai déjà dis que je ne veux pas dormir ! Attends… éteindre mon jeu ? Non, je viens d'arriver au boss du niveau 83 ! J'ai commencé de joué tout à l'heure au niveau 72 ! Je n'ai pas sauvegardé depuis !

Commencé tout à l'heure ? Tu as commencé à jouer à ton idiot de jeu il était midi et tu as joué toute l'après-midi. C'est vrai que le Lundi après-midi tu n'as pas de cours. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu peux rester là et rien faire.

Alors, si jouer avec mon lacrima de jeu c'est soi-disant rien faire, tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?

Travailler !

Hé oh ! L'école est finit tu te souviens ? J'ai plus de devoirs !

Tu aurais pus faire autres choses. Comme aller en mission pour l'après-midi ou aller aidez Mirajane. Tu lui avais pourtant promis de l'aider à servir durant tes temps libres.

Non je lui ais promis de venir en dehors des journées de cours.

Rhooooooooooo ! Tu… Tu… Laisses tomber.

Lévy tourna le dos à son fils et éteignit alors la lacrima de jeu sous les yeux horrifiés de Métalicana.

Non !

Non !

Lévy tourna alors son visage vers son fils. Le regardant d'un œil sévère par-dessus son épaule avant de soupirer. Une des mauvaises habitudes qu'elle avait héritées de son mari à force d'habiter avec lui. Enfin bon, heureusement, cette mauvaise habitude ne lui arrivait que si elle était énervée ou agacée.

Elle regardait son fils, encore horrifié par son acte. Elle avait d'ailleurs vus de petites têtes pleines de poils dépassés du dos de son fils protester contre la mise en sommeil du jeu vénéré avant de se cacher à nouveau. Bon, cela suffisait largement pour la nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle leva sa main droite. Ferma les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Métalicana ne se souvenait plus vraiment de grand-chose à partir de ce moment, à part qu'il voyait filer vers lui un « Sleep » brillant de blancheur. Il était alors tombé vers l'avant, endormit du sommeil lourd qu'il avait hérité de son père, laissant la vue dégagé vers ce qui était caché dans son dos.

Deux petits postérieurs poilus d'où sortait une queue étaient caché sous l'oreiller du garçon. Lévy alla donc prendre la queue des deux mystérieux visiteurs, elle les sorties de leur cachette. Elle retrouva alors au bout des deux queues, deux exeeds. Un petit mâle qui était noir et blanc, à l'image de ses parents : Turner. Et une petite femelle toute grise avec des « cheveux » violets : Selfie. Ces deux petits chats étaient les dignes enfants de Panthère Lily et de l'ancienne reine des exeeds Chagote. Enfin, Selfie n'était pas réellement la fille de l'ancien commandant et de l'ancienne souveraine. Elle était en réalité la « nièce » de la panthère. En fait, elle était la fille de Samuel, l'exeed des Légions. Celui-ci s'était marié avec une exeed qui avait été expulsé sur Earthland tout comme lui ou bon nombre d'exeed. Malheureusement, avec la recherche des pièces de l'horloge qui commençait à devenir dangereuse, le chat gris était venu confier l'œuf de sa fille en compagnie de son épouse chez l'exeed qu'il considérait comme son frère. Depuis, Lily élevait sa « nièce » comme sa fille avec l'aide de sa femme Chagote qui avait fini rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail pour être près de sa fille Carla. Tout comme Lucky et Mäar les parents d'Happy. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que Chagote vient à apprendre à sa fille, que depuis son retour d'Edolas, la jeune chatte blanche n'était plus sans famille, puisque son père était resté près d'elle. Et oui, Panthère Lily était le père de l'exeed blanche de Fairy Tail. Cela en avait supprit plus d'un, surtout Gajeel qui avait demandé l'âge réel de son partenaire de combat. Lily avait donc répondu qu'il avait 14 ans, l'équivalent de 29 ans pour un humain. L'exeed noir avait donc aménagé en même temps que l'exeed blanche dans le nouvel appartement du dragon slayer d'acier et sa famille. Et même avec le déménagement, les quatre exeeds vivaient encore avec la famille. Ils vivaient dans une petite cabane toute aménagée et équipée que Gajeel avait construit lui-même.

Les deux petits exeeds, tout comme la petite panthère noire, faisait équipe avec les enfants de Gajeel. Turner était un petit exeed noir et blanc. Il était l'exact sosie de son père, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Il avait même hérité de se transformer, il était un épéiste et un combattant hors paire. A part ses oreilles pointues qu'il avait héritées de sa mère Chagote. Même la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune se retrouvait sur le visage du petit exeed. Sauf que c'était une tâche blanche. Lui et Métalicana faisait équipe ensemble. À l'image de tous les dragons slayer et leur exeed, ils étaient tout deux de très grands amis. Il faisait partit, tout comme Métalicana, de l'équipe et du groupe de musique Newar Stream, une équipe composée de Juliette et James Justin, la fille et le fils de Fried et Mirajane. Tiara et Tatiana les jumelles d'Elfman et d'Evergreen. Storm, le fils de Luxus et Lisanna, le chef de l'équipe. Malika, la fille de Bixrow et Flare, ancienne mage de Raven Tail. Et Cubélios, le fils de Cobra –Erik du vrai nom- et Kinana.

Selfie, quant à elle portait bien son nom. C'était une petite exeed grise tout comme son père, avec des « cheveux » bouclés violets, qu'elle avait sans aucun doute hérité de sa mère. C'était une petite chatte narcissique et égoïste. Très calé sur l'art et le style vestimentaire, elle pouvait créer des vêtements géniaux justes à partir de vieux chiffons. Elle était toujours habillée en princesse qui la faisait ressembler à une jolie petite poupée quand elle avait sa forme de petit chaton. Mais tout comme Turner, elle avait hérité la capacité de se transformer et de son père. Une fois transformée, sa jolie petite robe de princesse devenait une jolie, ravissante et très féminine tenue de combat avec un éventaille assortit qui était assortit à sa tenue en même temps que d'être son arme de prédilection. Elle était très proche d'Isan avec qui elle était son partenaire de mission. Le jeune garçon était même le seul à connaitre sa personnalité douce et très timide. Mais, dès que sa passion pour les jeux vidéo était stimulée, elle devenait sans conteste la meilleure amie de Métalicana.

Les deux exeeds étaient donc là suspendu à leur queue que Lévy tenait. Les deux chatons de 7 mois chacun tremblaient sous l'œil sévère de la mage des mots. Une fois qu'elle était énerver, valait mieux pas aggraver la situation.

Oh heu, salut Tatie Lévy.

Comment tu vas ce soir Tatie ?

Selfie… Turner… Vous aussi vous devriez être au lit !

Oui mais…

Tatie s'il te plait…

Il n'y a pas de Tatie qui tienne ! Si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle Lily et Chagote vous feriez mieux d'aller chez vous ! De vous mettre au lit et de dormir ! Non je vais aller plus vite, je vais faire comme pour Métalicana et je vais vous endormir avec un Sleep.

Non, pas de Sleep !

Oui, s'il te plait Tatie, on va aller se coucher !

Oui Tatie, on commence à avoir sommeil !

C'est vrai, Selfie et moi on va directement aller se coucher ! On te le promet Tatie !

J'espère.

Lévy lâcha les queues des deux petits chats qui utilisèrent leur magie d'Aéra pour sortir de la chambre en disant un « Bonne nuit » bien rapide et effrayer. Lévy mit Métalicana dans une bonne position, le remettant sur le dos et le couvrit de sa couverture. Puis sortit de la chambre de Métalicana. Ferma la porte et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle, à force d'hurler. Elle entendit soudainement la voix de Chagote s'élevé du rez de chaussée. Elle venait sans aucun doute de trouver les deux petits chatons.

La mage des mots rangea la lacrima de jeu de son fils dans l'une des poches de son peignoir avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre d'Isan. Elle ouvra quelque peu la porte pour regarder son fils. Il était endormi serrant son dragon en peluche dans ses bras. Isan était adorable, sa petite bouille pourrait attendrir n'importe qui. Il était très intelligent pour un garçon de 4 ans et demi. Ce petit garçon était le parfait mélange de ses parents vis-à-vis de l'apparence. Il avait des cheveux bleus foncés semi-lisse et semi-hérissé. Il avait des yeux d'ambre, des iris qui était rouges autour de la pupille puis qui finissaient par un joli marron cannelle. La seule chose qui le différenciait de ses parents était les petites tâches de rousseur qui se trouvait sur le haut de ses petites joues rondes de petit garçon. Lévy ferma la porte. Puis se dirigea vers le rez de chaussée où se trouvait son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévus que cela soit présenter comme cela et que cela soit aussi illisible vis-à-vis des dialogues et des paragraphes. J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai également oublié de stipulé que le manga appartient à Hiro Mashima, ce manga n'est pas ma propriété contrairement à l'histoire et à tous les enfants de la nouvelle génération._

 _Sachez juste que ce chapitre sera le seul que je publierais avant un long moment. Mes partiels commence la semaine prochaine et recommencent directement après les vacances de noël durant deux semaines. Et j'aurais très peu de chances de publier un chapitre durant les vacances. Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien. Donc s'il vous plaît, veuillez acceptez mon absence._

 _Vous pouvez néanmoins toujours m'envoyer des commentaires. Cela me fait beaucoup plaisir et cela m'encouragera pour mes partiels._

Chapitre 2 : Correction et yeux de chiot

 **Chagote : Non ! Quand j'ai dis non, c'est non !**

 **Turner : Mais Maman**

 **Chagote : Il n'y a pas de mais Turner ! Et Lévy a largement eu raison de se mettre en colère après vous. A cette heure, vous devriez déjà être au lit.**

 **Turner : Quoi ? Tu es d'accord avec elle Maman ?**

 **Chagote : Tout à fait.**

 **Selfie : Mais, elle allait nous envoyer un Sleep en pleine figure ! C'est moi ou tu es complètement folle Tante Chagote ?**

 **Chagote : Vois-tu Selfie, il est vrai que cette méthode est un peu dure. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais largement préféré utilisé la seule aile qu'il me reste afin de vous transporter endormie dans vos lits plutôt que de vous corriger comme je le fais maintenant.**

 **Turner : Quoi ! Mais c'est super violent comme truc ! Tu es sûr que tu veux cela pour nous Maman ?**

 **Chagote : Vu comme vous êtes fatiguant ce soir, oui.**

 **Turner : Quoi mais Maman.**

 **Selfie : C'est vrai Tante Chagote, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

La petite Selfie avait la tête baissée. Encore un peu et on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de pleuré. Mais Chagote, comme toute bonne mère ou tante dans ce cas là, n'allait pas facilement tombé dans le piège du caprice que s'apprêtait à commettre la jeune exeed. Turner lui avait l'air effrayer par ce qu'allait faire le petit chaton gris.

 **Turner : Non Selfie, attends ! Tu… Tu… Tu… Tu vas vraiment faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire là ?**

La petite exeed hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait vraiment le faire. Elle allait utiliser son arme secrète, à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne ou en mission, plus rien ne lui résistait. Cette tactique immobilisait et paralysait l'ennemi temporairement. Personne n'y échappait. Même Gajeel y avait succombé une fois et son mal des transports avait complètement disparut. Juste le temps que l'esprit du mage d'acier ne reste en stase sur ce qu'il avait vu. Enfin, cela marchait jusqu'à ce que le charme ne se dissipe une vingtaine de minute plus tard. Cela était imparable. Et même si cela lui avait bien rendu service ce jour-là, Gajeel s'en voulait encore à ce jour d'avoir été si faible face à une attaque aussi ridicule.

 **Turner : Non je ne regarde pas ! Non je ne regarde pas ! Non je ne regarde pas !**

Turner se répétait cela à voix haute. Il ne devait absolument pas regarder ce qu'allait faire sa « cousine », sinon lui aussi serait piégé pour un bon moment. Bien entendu, la durée du charme durait plus ou moins longtemps en passant d'une personne à une autre. Le record de la personne qui était resté le plus longtemps sous le charme revenait sans aucun doute à Erza. Et oui, bien qu'étant l'une des mages les plus vaillantes et coriaces de Fairy Tail, la mage en armure était restée près de six heures sous l'état de stase que provoquait cette attaque. Et bien entendu, il était impossible pour elle de sortir de cet état d'hypnose profonde dans lequel elle était plongée. Par contre le record de celui qui restait le moins longtemps dans cet état revenait sans contestation possible était son compagnon de mission et meilleur ami Isan. Au bout de une minute trente exactement, le petit garçon reprenait complètement contrôle de lui-même. Gajeel faisait partie de la vingt-cinquième place avec Luxus, Makarov, Mavis et Minerva de Saber Tooth en restant durant vingt minutes tout justes sous cet état hypnotique.

Selfie leva donc son visage les yeux fermés, pencha la tête sur le côté, mit ses petites pattes avant sur chacune de ses joues qui avaient rougies puis ouvrit ses petits yeux. Ses yeux d'ordinaires vert d'eau étaient maintenant d'un bleu ciel époustouflant. Des tas de petites étoiles dorées pleines d'espoir et d'amour y brillaient. Et de chaque côté de ses yeux, une petite larme prenait forme.

 **Selfie : Aller tante Chagote. Tu vas bien nous forcer Turner et moi à aller nous coucher hein ? Aller Tati, s'il te plait ?**

 **Chagote : Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser tes yeux de chiot battu Selfie, puisque j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Et elle n'a pas changée. Je veux toujours que vous alliez vous couchés.**

Selfie en perdit tous ses mots. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, quelqu'un ne tombait pas sous le charme. Turner était aussi dépité que la petite exeed grise. Il est vrai que sa mère faisait partie des personnes qui résistaient le mieux au regard charmeur et incroyablement mignon de sa cousine. Chagote était en seconde position au même titre que Lily, Lévy et Natsu. Son temps d'hypnose était de quatre minutes tout justes.

 **Turner : Mais… Mais… Comment tu fais pour résister au regard de Selfie Maman ?**

 **Chagote : Il suffit juste d'avoir une volonté de fer vis-à-vis de certaines choses. Comme par exemple l'heure du coucher. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi Turner ?**

Chagote regardait son fils sévèrement. Et face au regard insistant de sa mère, le petit Turner ne pouvait que prendre peur.

 **Turner : Oui… Oui… Oui Maman ! Je suis plus que d'accord avec toi.**

 **Chagote : Alors que vas-tu faire mon petit chéri ?**

 **Turner : Je vais aller directement me coucher.**

 **Chagote : Très bien.**

 **Turner : Bonne nuit Maman.**

Le petit chat noir déploya ses petites ailes d'anges se dirigeant vers une fenêtre ouverte. Mais il fut très vite arrêter par sa mère qui l'avait attrapé par le bout de la queue. Ce qu'il déteste plus que tout.

 **Chagote : Hep pep !**

 **Turner : Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quand allez-vous tous arrêter de me tirer ou de m'attraper par la queue ? Pourquoi personne ne sait que je déteste ça ?**

 **Chagote : Je suis désolé Turner. Mais je ne t'aurais pas attrapé par ta queue de petit chenapan si tu n'avais pas oublié de prendre une chose d'important.**

 **Turner : Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?**

Lâchant la queue de son fils, l'ancienne souveraine des exeeds pointa alors du doigt la petite Selfie qui était restée là comme statufiée. À cause du faite que son regard n'ait pas eu d'effet sur sa tante, la petite exeed n'était à présent plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. On aurait presque put la croire morte si elle n'était secoué par quelques hoquets de surprise.

 **Turner : Tu ne me demandes pas de la porter tout de même ?**

 **Chagote : A en voir son état, elle ne sera pas prête à se réveiller avant demain. Alors oui, tu vas devoir la porter.**

 **Turner : Quoi ? Mais elle est super lourde !**

 **Chagote : Lourde, elle ? Tu as déjà porté Métalicana des vingtaines de fois et il doit faire au moins une dizaine de fois le poids de ta cousine. Même moi j'arrive à vous porter tous les deux en même temps durant une très longue durée alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas à cause de ma seule aile. Alors même si moi je peux le faire, alors toi aussi tu peux le faire et ce, sans te fatiguer. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **Turner : Aller me mettre au lit et amener Selfie avec moi ?**

 **Chagote : Tu as parfaitement compris. Alors ?**

 **Turner : J'y vais !**

 **Chagote : Yep pep !**

 **Turner : Oui, j'emmène Selfie ! C'est bon t'es contente !**

 **Chagote : Oui très.**

Chagote vit alors Turner transportant la petite exeed dans ses petites pattes. Ne pouvant porter sa « cousine » et ouvrir la porte en même temps. Chagote, ouvra le passage bloqué afin de laisser passer son fils. Il fila alors directement vers la petite cabane qui se trouvait vers la forêt où ils logeaient. Elle vit d'ailleurs à la porte Panthère Lily sous sa forme de combat, tapant du pied avec le regard sévère vers les deux petits exeeds. Néanmoins, il n'éleva pas la voix contentant de soupirer avant de laisser rentrer les deux chatons. Il attendit alors que les deux petits entrent tranquillement dans leur chambre respective pour reprendre sa petite forme. L'exeed noir avait prit l'habitude de jamais se montrer sous sa petite forme face à ses enfants. Il avait finalement appris à doucement économiser la magie qui lui suffisait pour maintenir sa forme de combat. Il en avait prit l'habitude et il s'était promit de ne jamais se montré sous sa forme la plus insignifiante devant ses enfants. La panthère vient alors à regarder sa femme avec des yeux langoureux qui firent rougirent l'ancienne reine des exeeds. Annonçant surement ce qui se passerait dans la fin de la soirée.

Dans l'ordre des commentaires :

Hime-Hakkai : Merci pour ton commentaire, et non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, tu ne me fais pas peur. En dehors des fanfictions, il m'arrive de faire des concours d'écriture, et également de rendre des devoirs d'écriture à mes enseignants. Et crois-moi, ce que tu m'as dis là, CE N'EST RIEN, face à tout ce que j'ai déjà affronté. Saches, que tu n'as pas compris la mort de Makarov. Il n'est pas revenu à la vie, il est mort de chez mort. C'est il revient juste de temps en temps sur terre en forme de fantôme, comme Mavis avant lui. Pour les enfants, je vais te faire une liste (voir plus bas).

Inumie : tu vois ma neko chérie, (ça va ! Interdiction de rire ! Je la connais et on est copine de théâtre et de fanfic !) le théâtre m'a apprit depuis mon plus jeune âge, la notion de surprise, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou sur scène. Faut aussi dire que quand j'étais gamine, j'étais… maladroite serait un mot bien faible pour me qualifier. Je remercie encore à mes coéquipiers d'avoir encore et encore rattraper mes bourdes alors que j'étais sur scène !

KeepDead : je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Il faut juste que tu sache que avec mes partiels qui arrivent voir plus haut, je risque d'avoir très peu de temps pour publier d'autre chapitre après celui-ci durant les vacances. Je vais essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai deux partiels dans la même année que je ne dois pas réduire mes efforts non mais oh ! Sans blague XD !

Lijovanchan : Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Tu voix, c'est cette image que j'ai toujours voulut voir de Gajeel. Un homme qui parait froid mais dont le seule vœu et rêve est de se livrer comme jamais il n'a put le faire auparavant et montrer son amour sans en avoir honte et peur surtout. Car moi tu vois, je vois Gajeel en un homme qui veut tout faire pour être simple (et par simple, je veux dire, capable de montrer son amour), mais qui à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé dans la vie s'est poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même. En réalité, je le vois comme un enfant aillant perdu tous ses repère et qui a peur de se montrer tel qu'il est réellement de peur d'être déçu ou abandonné encore une fois. Et t'inquiète pas, Gajeel va venir, il est en mission en ce moment et il ne va pas tarder à revenir à la maison t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste attendre le chapitre qu'il faut.

 _Enfant de la nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail_

 _(Je ne marque que le nom, l'âge, le pouvoir et des petits indices qui pourraient vous aidez à l'avenir, car je compte faire des fanfictions sur les aventures de ces jeunes enfants)._

 _Gajeel et Lévy Redfox :_

 _Métalicana :_

 _11 ans à demi à peu près, pouvoir de l'acier avec un pouvoir ancestral dans ses veines. Il ne porte pas le prénom de son grand père pour rien. Vous verrez plus tard._

 _Harper :_

 _7 ans, pouvoir de animal soul, elle en a pas l'air, mais, elle a hérité de l'agilité de son père._

 _Isan :_

 _4 ans et demi, très intelligent, il a commencé à pratiqué le Solid Script qu'à partir de l'âge de 1 ans. Il à hérité de la vue de son père._

 _Roxanne :_

 _3 mois, du son jeune âge, elle ne semble pas encore avoir de pouvoir, dût à son jeune âge. Mais elle semble avoir hérité du flaire et de l'ouïe de son père._

 _Panthère Lily x Chagote :_

 _Turner :_

 _7 mois, aéra et transformation en « humanoïde », on peut dire ça dans ce cas là ? Épéiste hors pairs. Seul à pouvoir le battre, son père sans aucun doute._

 _Selfie :_

 _7 mois, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la vrai fille de Lily et Chagote, mais refuse de connaitre ses vrais parents, du fait de son « abandon ». Aéra et transformation en « humanoïde », danse de l'éventaille, art martiaux et regard adorable._

 _Natsu et Lucy :_

 _Ignir :_

 _10 ans, chasseur de dragon de feu comme son père. Il ne porte pas le prénom de son grand père pour rien._

 _Layla :_

 _6 ans, constellationiste. Elle est plus proche de Zeref qu'on ne peu le croire._

 _Nashi :_

 _3 ans, pas vraiment de pouvoir magique du fait de son jeune âge._

 _Happy et Carla :_

 _Cloud :_

 _5 mois, aéra. A du mal à croire que son oncle Turner ait presque le même âge que lui._

 _Grey et Jubia :_

 _Oulrick :_

 _10 ans, pouvoir du Démon Slayer de glace. A également hérité la manie de se déshabillé de son père._

 _Silver :_

 _8 ans, pouvoir de l'eau de sa mère._

 _Oultia :_

 _7 ans, pouvoir du Water Make (une alliance entre les deux pouvoir de ses parents. En plus, ça fait un petit côté_ _Avatar le dernier maitre de l'air_ _)_

 _Luxus et Lisanna :_

 _Storm :_

 _11 ans, pouvoir de l'éclair comme son père. Mais il semble avoir hérité des instincts animales de sa mère._

 _Fried et Mirajane :_

 _James :_

 _11 ans, pouvoir des runes, mais également un formidable escrimeur comme son père._

 _Juliette :_

 _9 ans, pouvoir du démon Soul._

 _Elfman et Evergreen :_

 _Tiara et Tatiana :_

 _9 ans, pouvoir féérique pour l'une et pouvoir du Beast Soul pour l'autre, néanmoins, elles ont toutes deux les yeux paralysant de leur mère. Tiara utilise très peu ses pouvoirs qu'elle a hérités de son père, elle ne les utilise qu'en derniers recours. Elle préfère mieux utilisé en premier lieu la stratégie. En une minute de combat contre elle, elle peut facilement déterminer votre point faible et vous arrêté avec un simple touché. La force de son père dans le physique et la beauté de sa mère, mieux vaut éviter de l'énervé._

 _Bixrow et Flare :_

 _(J'avoue je les ais mis ensemble parce qu'ils sont tous les deux sadique et un peu fêlé du bocal. Mais au fond, ils cachent une gentillesse inébranlable. Et puis, pour tous les deux, cette gentillesse est éveillée au contact de Lucy qu'ils appellent chacun par un petit nom. La cosplayeuse pour Bixrow, Blondasse pour Flare. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble)._

 _Malika :_

 _11 ans et demi, elle n'a pas voulut suivre les magies de ses parents qu'elle trouve ringardes. Elle a alors choisit de pratiquer la magie musicale qu'elle transmet au monde par son violon (un peu comme Brook de One Piece). Si je devais la qualifié à quelqu'un, je dirais sans aucun doute Lindsey Stirling (instant pub, regarder-là, elle est extraordinaire cette violoniste._

 _Roméo et Wendy :_

 _Grandiné :_

 _Elle n'est pas encore née à ce moment-là de l'histoire, elle est encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle ne porte pas le prénom de sa grand-mère pour rien._


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous demande pardon pour mon absence. Je sais que je vous avais prévenus à l'avance, mais je vous pris de tout de même accepter mes excuses. Mes partiels se sont finis aujourd'hui. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire hier, au vue de l'heure à laquelle je poste. Maintenant que j'ai plus de temps libre, je publierai plus régulièrement et à intervalle régulier. Néanmoins, si j'ai des empêchements, à cause de mes cours ou autre. Je vous préviendrais à l'avance._

Chapitre 3 : parchemin, vie de famille et amitié

Chagote ferma alors la porte d'entrée de la maison du dragon slayer avant de si adossé. Elle avait réussi à lutté contre l'état hypnotique que provoquait le regard de Selfie. Mais cela avait été éreintant. Il fallait réguler sa respiration pour qu'elle soit plus rapide, comme après un gros effort. Penser à autre chose et surtout. SURTOUT ! Ne jamais détourner le regard ou fermer les yeux. Car l'envie de la regarder était alors encore plus enivrante ! Et très peu arrivait à résister à l'envie de la regarder. Maintenant elle avait d'atroces maux de tête. Elle qui était venue chez le dragon slayer pour emprunter un peu de miel à l'origine. Et oui, boire un thé Darjeeling sans au moins une cuillérée de miel avec, n'était pas un Darjeeling digne de son nom. (Note de l'auteur : c'est ce que me dit toujours ma grand-mère. Il parait que c'est bon, moi je n'ai jamais essayé, je déteste boire du thé). Tout comme l'ancienne souveraine, Carla avait prit la même habitude. Comme le dit si bien le proverbe : telle mère, telle fille. Enfin bon, maintenant ce n'était plus juste que chercher du miel qui était important. Maintenant, fallait aussi que l'exeed blanche prenne des aspirines.

Chagote entendit tout d'un coup une série de bruits sourds comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose venait de tomber plusieurs fois par terre ! L'exeed blanche se retourna vers le bruit et particulièrement vers l'escalier. Elle fut surprise de voir la mage des mots dans une position bien drôle. La tête vers le bas touchait la dernière marche durant que ses pieds étaient dirigé vers l'étage des chambres. Elle avait chuté et était tombé dans les escaliers. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais sa position était expliquée par son état et son visage. Deux gros cœurs avaient pris la place de ses yeux, un sourire béat d'où coulait un filait de salive, ainsi que ses mains liées sous son menton expliquaient bien des choses. Lévy avait succombé au regard de l'exeed grise. En plus, au vue du fait que Lévy répète sans cesse « Trop mignonne ! Elle est adorable ! ». Cela confirmait vraiment son état. Enfin, bon heureusement même avec sa chute dans les escaliers, la mage des mots n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Malheureusement, à voir son état, elle était prête à rester quatre minutes dans cet état hypnotique sans espoir de réveil extérieur.

Avec les seules forces qui lui étaient permises par son unique aile, Chagote arriva à porter la femme aux cheveux bleus sur le canapé avant de la couvrir du plaide. Elle la regarda alors tendrement. Au fur et à mesure des années, une forte amitié s'était tissée entre la mage des mots et l'ancienne souveraine. Il est vrai, que cette amitié avait été créée sur les origines des inquiétudes de deux mères. L'une et l'autre, craignaient de ne pas être à la hauteur pour élever leur enfant. Chagote, en tant que mère de Carla, et Lévy en tant que mère de Métalicana. C'est ainsi en se rassurant l'une et l'autre que l'amitié commença à naitre entre elles. Puis finalement, avec le temps, les deux mères s'étaient découvert des points communs, comme par exemple l'amour de la lecture et de la connaissance. L'amour du travail bien fait. Les bienfaits d'une bonne cuisine maison afin de régaler et de faire plaisir à toute la famille. Et surtout, mais SURTOUT, l'amour de la découverte des langues anciennes. L'une apprenait les connaissances de l'autre et vice-versa. Finissant par faire équipe dans des missions de traduction ou des missions pas trop difficiles, du fait que le faible pouvoir de l'exeed blanche ne lui permettait pas de faire des travaux trop durs. On peut dire que comme à l'image de leur mari, de leurs enfants et de tous autres Dragons Slayers. Lévy et Chagote était une fière équipe liée par une amitié que rien ni personne ne pourrai détruire.

Arrivé au bout des quatre minutes de l'enchantement, l'état hypnotique de la mage des mots prit fin. Elle se réveilla complètement revigoré. Bien que l'état hypnotique soit dérangeant pour l'esprit de celui ou celle qui en était victime, il y a quand même bon côté. Le corps profitait de cet état de stase afin de se ressourcer. Et quand on s'en délivrait, c'est comme si on se réveillait d'une bonne sieste réparatrice. Et ce fut le cas de Lévy. Elle se réveilla alors en se frottant les yeux comme elle le faisait à chacun de ses réveils. Quand elle finit par rouvrir réellement ses grands yeux de cannelle, Lévy fut alors accueillie par le sourire de Chagote. Cette exeed blanche avait un de ses sourires quand elle aidait quelqu'un à se réveiller. Encore un peu et n'importe qui aurait pu confondre l'ancienne souveraine avec sa propre mère. Du moins, ceux de la troisième génération de la guilde qui avait encore quelques brides de ce genre de souvenir.

 **Lévy : Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qui vient de passé ?**

 **Chagote : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que tu ressens est l'effet du contrecoup du regard de Selfie.**

 **Lévy : Quoi ? Oh non, je me suis encore fait avoir !**

 **Chagote : Tu as encore essayé de ne pas la regarder je suppose. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne faut pas faire cela.**

 **Lévy : Oui mais comment veux-tu que je fasse Chagote ? Que je la regarde ou pas je ne peux pas résister. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle utilise ce regard qu'elle ne peut faire craquer n'importe qu'elle personne qui la regarde. D'ailleurs rien d'y repenser je...**

 **Chagote : Ah non, n'y repense pas ou tu vas faire une rechute !**

 **Lévy : Oh oui, tu as raison ! En plus je n'ai pas le temps, je dois finir de traduire le parchemin de Luxus.**

 **Chagote : Quoi tu ne la pas finis de le traduire ? Cela m'étonne grandement de toi. Luxus te la pourtant donné ce matin. Te connaissant tu l'aurais normalement terminé depuis longtemps déjà.**

 **Lévy : Je l'ai presque terminé. Mais les deux derniers paragraphes sont à moitié effacés. Il y a même plusieurs mots qui ont complètement disparus avec les siècles qui on défilé. Il faut alors que je restaure le document et les mots qui ont été effacés tout en le traduisant. Donc tu comprends…**

 **Chagote : Ah oui, cela va prendre beaucoup plus de temps en effet.**

 **Lévy : Oui, oh et quand je pense que je dois le rendre demain midi au plus tard ! Bon sang, pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être la gestionnaire et traductrice de Luxus ? L'équipe Raijin s'en sort parfaitement bien ! Surtout avec Fried en Maitre adjoint, Evergreen en secrétaire et Bixrow en trésorier de la guilde !**

 **Chagote : Lévy… Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu aides l'équipe Raijin de temps en temps, c'est normal. Et puis, ce n'ai pas de ta faute si Fried ne comprend pas très bien le Caärménien ancien.**

 **Lévy : Quoi ? Non, Fried est génial pour traduire et comprendre le Caärménien ancien. C'est avec le nouveau Caärménien qu'il a du mal.**

 **Chagote : Quoi le nouveau ? Celui qui a été découvert il y a juste six ans de cela ?**

 **Lévy : Oui. En plus, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais c'est d'ailleurs un des documents qui a été découvert il y a six ans.**

 **Chagote : Quoi ? Mais comment Luxus a fait pour se retrouver avec un document aussi fragile et extraordinaire entre les mains ? Surtout alors qu'il est le maitre de Fairy Tail, une des rares guildes du continent dont le maitre mot n'est pas d'agir dans la dentelle !**

 **Lévy : Me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment Luxus s'est procurer ce vieux bout de papier.**

 **Chagote : «** _ **Ce vieux bout de papier**_ **» ? Non, mais tu as entendu ce que tu as dis Lévy ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! C'est quand même un précieux trésor du passé dont tu parle.**

 **Lévy : Je sais, désolé. Je suis complètement épuisé à cause des enfants. Bon sang, vivement que Gajeel rentre vite de mission. Je n'en peux plus de m'occuper de tout toute seule !**

 **Chagote : Mais, pourquoi tu ne viens pas me demander de l'aide aux autres mages de la guilde ? Ou à moi et à Lily, on serait ravie de t'aider.**

 **Lévy : Non, vous n'avez rien à faire. Lily me ramène déjà de l'argent des petites missions en solo qu'il fait lui-même pour que j'aie de quoi faire les petites courses urgentes. Et Métalicana remplace assez son père afin de calmer les disputes et caprices entre son petit frère et ses petites sœurs quand je ne suis pas là. Il faut bien que je m'occupe seule de mes enfants.**

 **Chagote : Lévy, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Bon au moins, on peut comprendre pourquoi Fried n'y arrive pas. De toute façon, je serais sûrement dans le même cas que lui si j'étais à sa place. Et avec toi qui arrive à comprendre que deux mots sur cinq de cette langue, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.**

 **Lévy : Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je te rappelle que je suis encore en apprentissage pour cette langue ancienne. De plus ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça.**

 **Chagote : Mais non, attends. Tu n'as rien compris de ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Lévy : Hein quoi ?**

 **Chagote : En même temps, comment tu aurais pus comprendre, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir.**

 **Lévy : Ah oui pardon. Heu, vas-y tu peux continuer.**

 **Chagote : Bon je disais donc, on ne sera pas sortit de l'auberge si TU FAIS TOUT TOUTE SEULE. Mais si on travail en équipe sur ce document, je pense que l'on aura terminé plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.**

 **Lévy : Hein ? Comment ça travailler en équipe ? Tu ne connais rien à cette langue tu l'as dis toi-même, alors que moi je suis encore en apprentissage. Alors imagine notre travail si on s'unissait toutes les deux. Ce sera pire et on n'avancera pas du tout.**

 **Chagote : On avancera pas du tout si on suit ton raisonnement, mais imagine juste ceci une seconde. Si je m'occupais moi-même de la restauration du parchemin et que je te laissais traduire le reste. Tout cela n'en sera que plus rapide. Tu m'as appris comment restaurer un vieux document, tu m'as même toujours dis que je m'en sortais assez bien…**

 **Lévy : « Assez bien » ? Ce n'est qu'un faible euphémisme face à ton travail. Tu t'en sors très bien tu devrais dire. En plus tu allies parfaitement rapidité et efficacité de travail pour cela. Et je te dis que la pure vérité.**

 **Chagote : Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Oh heu merci. Bon ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux restaurer le document moi-même. Ainsi, tu as un peu de temps pour toi, tu peux te reposer en prenant un bon bain par exemple. Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à finir de le traduire. C'est simple et rapide en même temps.**

 **Lévy : Mais tu as raison Chagote ! Pourquoi je n'ais pas penser à ça ?**

 **Chagote : Ce n'est rien. Tu t'occupes de tes enfants tout en essayant de traduire un document précieux et ancien. Tu n'avais pas de place en tête pour penser à autre chose. C'est tout à fait normal. Je serais sans aucun doute comme toi à ta place.**

 **Lévy : Quoi ? Mais tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?**

 **Chagote : Mais non puisque je te le propose. Allez, maintenant vas prendre un bon bain chaud et ne revient pas avant d'être parfaitement propre et reposée.**

 **Lévy : Oui tu as raison. Un bon bain me fera du bien. Attends… Que je ne revienne pas avant d'être parfaitement propre ? Tu insinues que je suis sale et que je sens mauvais ?**

 **Chagote : Quoi ? Non non non non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça.**

 **Lévy : Alors tu voulais dire quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y dis-le carrément que je ne suis pas présentable et que mon odeur n'est pas celle des rose qu'Harper fait poussé dans le jardin !**

 **Chagote : Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas dis cela voyons !**

 **Lévy : Alor qu'est-ce que tu insinuais ?**

 **Chagote : Ben en même temps, tu t'es occupé de tes enfants et tu n'as pas terminée de traduire le parchemin de Luxus. Donc, il est normal que tu ne sois présentable maintenant.**

 **Lévy : Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.**

 **Chagote : Lévy, je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas à cela. Tu sais bien que je ne te dirais jamais quelque chose dans ce registre.**

 **Lévy : J'espère bien !**

La mage des mots et l'ancienne reine des chats volants ne se regardaient pas. Lévy avec ses joues gonflées d'air et la chatte blanche les mains liée fixaient chacune de leur côté un point invisible dans le salon. Avant de tout simplement éclater de rire l'une avec l'autre. Entre les deux mères, aucune dispute ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Quand elles s'énervaient l'une contre l'autre, les quelques secondes qui suivaient se passaient généralement à se faire la tête. Tout simplement, comme le ferait deux jeunes enfants. Leurs petites prises de becs se finissaient toujours dans un éclat de rire joyeux, simple et complice. Comme deux sœurs qui ne se quittaient jamais. Les deux femmes (vous pensez que je peux dire femme en ce qui concerne Chagote et les autres exeeds femelles ?) se regardèrent alors sincèrement. Dans leur regard, rien ne pouvait tarir les sentiments de profonde amitié qui les liaient toute deux. Bien entendu, elles avaient chacune leur meilleure amie. Lucy pour Lévy et Mar pour Chagote, avec laquelle elle s'était lié d'une forte amitié semblable à celle de la mage des mots et la constellationiste. Mais leur amitié était toute autre. Et oui, la relation entre les deux mères était comparable à celle de deux sœurs. Surement que leurs discussion entres mères les avait rapprochée plus que l'on ne pouvait l'espérer.

Lévy finit alors par se levé et fila à la salle de bain commune de la famille. La seule des deux salles de bain de la maison qui possédait une grande baignoire. Assez grande pour pouvoir porté en son antre un dragon slayer et une mage des mots durant leurs moments… Qu'ils disent personnels pour ne pas choquer les enfants. La seconde équipée d'une grande douche, était raccrochée à la chambre conjugale. Le mage d'acier avait réussi à comblé l'entrée prévue à l'origine et à détruire un mur afin que la tanière de Monsieur et Madame dragon soit plus « perfectionner ».

Lévy ferma alors la porte afin de s'assurer une tranquillité optimale. Elle boucha le conduit d'évacuation, alluma alors l'eau et la régla à la température idéale. Elle y ajouta néanmoins un peu de savon de bain, afin que la sensation de repos soit parfaite. Elle se déshabilla alors, enlevant son peignoir, son bas de jogging, son t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements avant de les pliés parfaitement et de les installé sur le meuble de l'évier. Attendant que la baignoire se plisse, elle coiffa ses longs cheveux ondulés, qui lui arrivait maintenant en bas des reins, en une longue natte avant de l'attaché en un chignon élégant, qui laissaient quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappées. Elle se brossa alors les dents, alors que quelqu'un se mit à toqué à la porte. C'était l'exeed blanche.

 **Chagote : Lévy, le produit liquide qui sert à restauré les anciens documents est bien sur la dernière étagère du placard qui se trouve à côté de ton bureau ?**

 **Lévy : Boui, kil gi niè.**

 **Chagote : Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?**

 **Lévy : Désolé, je me lavais les dents. Donc je disais. Oui, il y est.**

 **Chagote : Merci.**

 **Lévy : Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à l'atteindre avec ta seule aile ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?**

 **Chagote : Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux bien récupérer un flacon sur une étagère toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour cela.**

 **Lévy : Tu es sur ? Je n'ai qu'à mettre mon peignoir et je viens t'aider.**

 **Chagote : Je te remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour cela. Profite donc de ton bain, tu en as grand besoin.**

 **Lévy : Tu en es sur et certaine ?**

 **Chagote : Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiété. A ton avis, comment je fais chez moi pour attraper mes épices qui sont sur l'étagère du haut afin que chacun de mes plats soient parfaits.**

 **Lévy : D'accord. Au fait, n'oublie pas**

 **Chagote : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'utilise le masque et j'ouvre grand la fenêtre afin de ne pas être intoxiqué par les vapeurs du produit. Oh fait, tiens, je l'ai choisi pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète, je lui ais jeté un petit enchantement. Tu peux le faire tomber dans l'eau, il ne sera pas abimé. J'utilise le même sort sur les miens quand je vais prendre un bain.**

Afin de prouvé ses paroles, la chatte blanche ouvra quelque peu la porte. Juste assez afin de laisser passer par l'ouverture et de déposer un livre sur le carrelage. Lévy prit donc le livre en question. Elle se mit à sourire, l'ancienne souveraine lui avait apporté son roman d'amour préféré. Elle avait bon l'avoir relue encore et encore et ce plusieurs fois, cette histoire était sa préférée. Et pour cause, c'était le cadeau de fiançailles de Gajeel.

 _Je remercie très fort tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont mit en favoris. Cela m'encourage encore plus pour la suite. Donc merci à : Xelynna, Maaya-san, Shanalilium3173, Lonnie Indigo et Lijovanchan. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et ne pas mal orthographié vos noms._

 _Nouvelle génération de Fairy Tail :_

 _(Je n'allais pas tout vous donné d'un coup. Faut que cela soit digeste.)_

 _Cobra/Erik x Kinana :_

 _Cubélios :_

 _11 ans, pouvoir du dragon slayer empoisonné (c'est un vrai dragon slayer, de première génération). Tout comme les autres enfants des dragons Slayers, il est spécial, vous verrez plus tard. C'est le meilleur ami (humain, autre que Turner) de Métalicana. Il est également amoureux de Malika, la seule chose sur il est en conflit avec le jeune mage d'acier. Mais il apprendra plus tard que son âme sœur est quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Mégane :_

 _5 ans, pouvoir poison serpent. Très trouillarde, Rob Fernandez, le plus jeune fils d'Erza et Jellal adore exploité cette faiblesse. Malheureusement, suite à un accident quand elle était plus jeune, qui lui a coupé les cordes vocales, elle ne peut plus parler. C'est pour ça, qu'avec les conseils de Warren, elle apprend la télépathie afin de communiquer avec autrui._

 _Jellal x Erza_

 _Les faux jumeaux Simon et Ichigo (dans ce cas las, comme c'est féminin, cela signifie fraise, vous n'allez pas me demander pourquoi j'ai décidé d'appeler la fille d'Erza comme ça) :_

 _11 ans tous les deux. Magie du chevalier et également magie céleste. Ils sont tous les deux à l'image de leur mère, très mature. Tellement mature, qu'on dirait qu'ils font plus que leur âge, même des inconnu croiraient qu'ils sont âgés de 18 ans alors qu'en fait ils en ont onze. Et possède le même amour inconditionnel pour le fraisier. Néanmoins, pendant que Simon brise des cœurs des jeunes filles (même Aska est sous le charme et pourtant, elle n'a que 15 ans) avec la distance qu'il met entre lui et les autres. Ichigo est plus gamine._

 _Rob :_

 _6 ans, magie de feu. Rob a l'air de se servir de la magie de feu durant l'arc de la tour du paradis. Très farceur, son passe temps favoris est d'effrayer Mégane la fille de Cobra et Kinana._

 _Sunny :_

 _4 ans, son nom lui convient très bien du fait de sa magie météorologique. Elle est amoureuse d'Isan, mais tout le monde sait que c'est une amourette d'enfant._

 _Bacchus x Cana :_

 _Cornelia :_

 _9 ans, magie des cartes, elle est la meilleure amie d'Ichigo, la fille d'Erza et de Jellal._

 _Parker :_

 _6 ans, très grand combattant comme son père. Meilleur ami de Rob avec qui il adore faire des farces et les quatre cents coups._

 _Descendante de Mavis :_

 _Sabrina Spike :_

 _8 ans, magie des fleurs, elle est l'arrière (x 5) petite cousine de la fondatrice de la guilde. Apparemment, Mavis avait de la famille caché sur le continent. Seul Storm est au courant du lien familial qui lie la petite fille à la fondatrice._

 _Et enfin, puisque c'est grâce à elle que la nouvelle génération à commencer (si on ne compte pas Roméo et Wendy)_

 _Arzak x Biska :_

 _Aska_

 _15 ans (elle a à peu près entre 2 et 4 ans quand les mages reviennent de Tenro non ? Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, je modifierais), pas besoin de savoir quelle est sa magie quand on voit ses parents. Elle considère tous les enfants de la nouvelle génération qui sont nés après elle comme ses petits frères et sœurs et se plait à les appelés ainsi. Elle est également la fondatrice de Mini Fairy, une mini guilde de Fairy Tail réservé aux enfants, une espèce de club des cinq géant si vous préférez._


	4. Chapter 4

_Un nouveau petit chapitre ou je vous raconte un élément important de la vie entre Gajeel et Lévy. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ferais en sorte de publier un nouveau chapitre très prochainement._

Chapitre 4 : bain et amour

Elle se rappelle de cette histoire et la racontait très souvent à Harper qui était très friande de ce souvenir. Pour elle, c'était le conte de fée ultime. Et la mage aux cheveux bleu comprenait très bien sa fille. Elle éteignit alors l'eau avant d'y rentrer avec un soupir de plaisir. La chaleur de l'eau, la soyeuse mousse blanche qui était parfumée aux odeurs de fleurs printanières et la légère buée provoquée par la vapeur d'eau. Tous ça provoquaient un sentiment d'apaisement et comme une décharge d'endorphine dans tous le corps de la mage des mots.

Elle ouvrit alors son roman et le relue dès le début. L'histoire racontait la rencontre et la vie amoureuse d'un dragon et d'une princesse qu'il devait garder en attendant qu'un prince digne de la loyauté et l'amour de la jeune femme ne la délivre. Malheureusement, le prince tant espéré n'arriva jamais. C'est ainsi que éprouvé et accablé par les pleurs de la princesse, le dragon entra dans le château. Trouva la princesse, lui déclarant alors son amour, le faisant alors redevenir humain et le prince qu'il était autrefois. Lui permettant de vivre alors son amour avec la princesse, puisque, c'était lui le prince digne d'amour et de loyauté que la princesse attendait. Cette histoire leur correspondait si bien à tous les deux. Et Harper la lui volait souvent en douce, afin de la lire. Mais bon, Lévy pardonnait à sa fille. Elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été à sa place. Malheureusement, sa passion pour les livres n'était pas au rendez-vous ce soir là. Le simple fait de relire ce livre lui ramenait le souvenir de la demande en tête. Elle laissa donc le livre tombé dans l'eau. De toute façon, il ne risquait rien. La légère lumière rouge qui en émanait le prouvait, et puis Lévy le sentit sec au bout de ses doigts.

Elle se rappelait de cette journée. Cela faisait un mois que la guerre contre Zeref était terminée. Et tous les habitants de Magnolia, comme une grande partie des gens de Fioré. Tout le monde en attente d'une construction d'un logement potable vivait dans des tentes. C'était précaire et l'intimité n'était pas réellement d'actualité, mais cela était suffisant. Elle ne le sait comment, mais Gajeel avait réussi à trouver ce livre. Et à en voir son piteux état qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps, il avait subit plusieurs choses et autres durant la guerre. N'empêche il l'avait trouvé, comme cela. Il l'avait donc prit à part, ou plutôt emporter loin de la ville en reconstruction après avoir mis Métalicana entre les mains de gens de confiance. Autrement dit Lily, Chagote, Wendy et Carla. Au moins, là le Dragon Slayer, n'avait pas à s'inquiété pour sa progéniture durant qu'il ferait sa demande. Il avait alors pour ainsi dire enlevé la mage des mots sous les yeux médusés et intrigués des trois exeeds et de la petite dragonne céleste.

Et il l'avait porté sur son épaule jusqu'à une petite rivière, loin dans la forêt. La chaleur étouffante de la canicule qui avait lieu ce jour là n'avait pas baissé malgré l'ombre des arbres qui les entouraient. Le soleil qui passait entre les branches et les feuilles d'arbre, dessinait des dessins énigmatiques sur la peau de l'un et de l'autre. Arrivé à cet endroit, le mage d'acier déposa la mage des mots à terre, avec le plus de douceur qui lui était possible. Lévy s'était alors retourné vers le mage d'acier, prête à déverser ses nerfs sur lui. Mais l'attitude du jeune homme l'avait arrêté. Pour n'importe qui, son visage, son attitude et son regard ne pouvait être que l'attitude d'une personne froide n'aillant aucune émotion, et pourtant. Lévy avait apprit à parler le langage corporel du dragon. A comprendre et interprété le moindre de ses faits et gestes, regard ou respiration.

Lévy analysa alors le corps du mage d'acier. Son corps était tendu, les mains dans ses poches et il reposait tout son poids sur la jambe gauche, avant de faire de même pour la droite. Il se dandinait imperceptiblement, montrant alors son mal être à la mage des mots. Et il en était parfaitement conscient, puisqu'il avait baissé sa tête, afin qu'elle ne le voit pas comme ça. Pourtant les petites rougeurs qui se trouvaient sur ses joues, n'avaient pas échappées aux yeux, maintenant expert de Lévy. Et ses yeux, ses yeux. Ils brillaient imperceptiblement d'une lueur d'amour et de peur. Lévy ne comprenant pas, ne posa aucune question et ne parla pas. Elle avait peur de bloquer le dragon.

Gajeel sortit alors le livre d'une de ces poches et le donna et la mage des mots. Intrigué, Lévy toucha la vieille couverture en cuire. Elle était brulée à certains endroits et des morceaux ainsi que des filaments de cuire en tombait. Elle essaya de lire le titre en lettre d'or qui avait presque disparut. Pourtant, en suivant le titre de ses fins doigts, la mage des mots réussi à identifié le nom du livre : _Je t'aime aujourd'hui et à jamais_. Ne comprenant rien, la femme aux cheveux bleus regarda alors son amant qui s'était assit sur un rocher à l'ombre d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle comprenait qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise, elle le voyait. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Et elle sut alors la raison, il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il attendait le bon moment. Et à le voir ainsi, le moment allait prendre son temps pour venir. Mais Lévy décida de ne pas le presser, ils avaient le temps, le matin s'était levé il y avait juste quelque heure. Elle alla donc résumé puis entièrement le livre, tout cela dans un profond silence. Un silence qui dura plusieurs heures jusque dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle lut alors l'avant-dernière page du livre en essuyant quelque unes de ces larmes. Cette histoire d'amour était magnifique. Et elle ressemblait tellement à celle que Gajeel et elle vivait.

Elle tourna alors la dernière page, afin de connaitre la fin. Pourtant elle ne la trouva pas, elle avait peut-être été arrachée à cause des émeutes de fuyards que la guerre avait provoqués. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas aussi déçue que cela car, accroché par un scotch à la quatrième de couverture. Un anneau simple et en acier se trouvait là. Le prit alors dans sa main, le faisant doucement entre ses doigts. La lumière du soleil semblait être aspirée vers l'intérieur où était marqué en petite lettre : « Mon amour éternel ». Lévy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Est-ce que Gajeel était en train de la ?

La mage des mots leva alors la tête et elle fut surprise de voir Gajeel devant elle. Son visage, son corps, il était juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais c'est par son visage et ses yeux qui attirèrent le regard de la jeune femme. Son visage était comme crispé, on aurait dit qu'il allait éclater en sanglots. Et ses yeux reflétaient à la fois de l'amour, de la tristesse et de la peur. La peur de la perdre elle. Le mage d'acier caressa alors doucement le visage de la mage des mots de sa main bandé, pas encore guérite de ses précédents combats durant la guerre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux et tendre que dans ce moment là, un moment solennel. Fermant les yeux, Lévy appuya un peu plus sa joue contre la main de Gajeel, profitant encore plus de sa douceur. Toujours les yeux fermés, la femme aux cheveux bleus sentit le visage du grand brun se rapproché, son souffle chaud contre sa joue pour rejoindre l'oreille de la mage.

Il essaya alors plusieurs fois de posé la question fatidique. Mais encore peu habitué à se montré ainsi et de montré ses sentiments devant la mage, Gajeel ne put la dire. Il éclata alors en sanglots, lui tourna le dos et s'éloignant de quelques mètres de la jeune femme avant de tomber au sol. Laissant ses larmes coulées. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et surtout il lui avait été impossible de partir loin avant d'éclater comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sa peur avait prit le dessus et il n'avait pas put la retenir.

La mage des mots était stupéfaite et à la fois attendrie. Elle n'était que plus amoureuse de cet homme qui avait essayé de lui demander cette chose. Elle se sentait tellement. Heureuse était un euphémisme bien trop faible. Et peut-être que cela était un peu maladroit, mais elle n'avait jamais vécu de moment aussi romantique. Le dragon, toujours à terre, entendit alors des pas venir vers lui. Il n'avait pas à se demander qui s'était, il reconnaitrait le bruit de pas de Lévy entre milles. Il cacha alors son visage entre ses bras croisés. Il savait pertinemment que Lévy ne se moquerait jamais de lui pour cela, mais, il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça face à elle. Si faible, si fragile et si misérable à cet instant. Pourtant, les caresses qu'exécutait Lévy sur sa chevelure et son dos, montrait qu'elle ne s'en irait pas et qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle serait juste là, à ces côtés, à attendre qu'il se calme avant de repartir avec lui jusqu'à leur tente pour qu'ils puissent se reposer tranquillement avec Métalicana bien au chaud et en sécurité dans leurs bras.

Gajeel leva alors la tête et ce que fit alors Lévy lui valait tous les oui du monde. Parlant avec le langage du Dragon, la mage des mots glissa l'anneau à son annulaire gauche avant de l'embrasser avec tout son soul. Lui montrant alors son amour. Ils firent alors l'amour, encore et encore jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant de retrouver leur fils, leur petite tente, leur petite maison rien qu'à eux. Pour simplement vivre dans une douce tranquillité que seuls les pleurs de Métalicana viennent perturber une fois la nuit venue.

Oui, il n'y rien à dire. Pour Lévy le souvenir de cette demande était le plus magnifique et le plus romantique des moments de sa vie. Elle finit par revenir à la réalité ou plutôt se réveiller brusquement. Elle s'était endormie dans son bain, rêvant à ce magnifique moment de sa vie. Elle avait joué avec les pages de son livre durant son sommeil, et elle avait finit par se couper le doigt.

La petite brulure qu'elle ressentit au niveau de son doigt avait sans aucun doute été provoquée par l'eau savonneuse. Enfin bon, au moins, la coupure était désinfectée grâce au reste de savon qui se trouvait dans l'eau. En parlant de ça, la température de l'eau avait bien baissé et la mousse avait complètement disparut. Signe qu'il était l'heure de sortir du bain. Elle se leva alors, déboucha la baignoire et se rinça afin de se débarrasser du reste du savon qui lui collait à la peau. Elle sortit alors, prenant par la même occasion le livre dont la lumière rouge de l'enchantement vient à s'éteindre.

Elle le posa alors sur l'évier pendant qu'elle se rhabilla et sortit de sa salle de bain complètement revigorée.

 _Si vous voulez connaitre les autres nouvelles générations des autres guildes, vous me le dites. Je suis déjà en train de les créez._


	5. Chapter 5

_Un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes chers lecteurs. Bisous à vous._

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre 5 : l'ombre paternelle

Lévy finit par sortir de la salle de bain. Elle fut alors surprise de voir l'heure qu'il était en regardant l'horloge qui était accroché sur le mur en face d'elle. Il était presque 11 heure du soir. Elle était donc restée un petit plus d'une heure et demie dans son bain. Et elle qui n'avait pas encore terminé la traduction du parchemin. Enfin bon, à sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qui se flottait dans l'air, Chagote avait restauré le document. Avait-elle même peut-être déjà finit sa besogne ?

Et à voir l'ancienne souveraine assise sur l'un des fauteuils à boire doucement une tasse de thé. Cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Doucement de peur de la déranger, Lévy passa derrière le fauteuil avec le plus de silence possible, afin d'entré dans son bureau. Elle vit tout de suite le parchemin sur le meuble. Et elle le lut alors. Comme elle avait déjà traduit les sept premiers paragraphes, elle ne vit pas l'utilité d'utiliser ses encyclopédies pour comprendre leurs significations. Elle vit alors les deux derniers calvaires. Les deux derniers paragraphes avaient entièrement retrouvés leur place sur le parchemin. L'exeed blanche avait parfaitement remplie la part de son travail. Elle entendit d'ailleurs l'exeed blanche arriver derrière elle.

 **Chagote : Après un bon bain, il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'une bonne tasse de thé avec une cuillérée de miel à l'intérieur.**

Elle lui tendait une tasse de thé et à en sentir l'odeur c'était sans aucun doute un Darjeeling. Lévy s'agenouilla donc à la hauteur de la chatte blanche afin de prendre le récipient qui gardait en son antre le liquide chaud. L'odeur qui associait celle du thé et du miel la détendait d'autant plus que le bain qu'elle avait prit précédemment et la gorgé qu'elle but la réchauffa intérieurement. La mage des mots remercia l'ancienne souveraine. La femme aux cheveux bleus alla alors s'assoir sur le canapé en compagnie de l'exeed blanche, parlant alors de tout et de rien autour d'une bonne tasse de thé. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Lévy et Chagote se suivirent sur un commun accord pour dire qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps qu'elles se séparent pour la nuit. Lévy ouvra alors la porte pour laissé passer l'ancienne souveraine qui rentra directement chez elle en saluant alors Panthère Lily qui s'était assit sur un rocking-chair (à sa taille), tout en lisant le journal. L'exeed noir salua alors la mage des mots avant de rentrer chez lui en compagnie de l'ancienne souveraine.

Lévy referma alors la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait bien, tranquille et heureuse. Elle était avec sa famille, avec sa grande amie Chagote et sa famille. La seule chose qui manquait pour compléter ce magnifique tableau était Gajeel. Enfin, il allait revenir le lendemain et alors, le tableau serait à nouveau parfait. Elle regarda alors les deux anneaux à son annulaire gauche. Elle y trouva la bague que lui avait donnée Gajeel lors de sa demande et la bague de son mariage. Un anneau en acier qu'il avait fait et façonné lui-même. Un anneau sur lequel étaient sculpté un dragon et une fée tenant une simple petite pierre blanche dont la forme était semblable à un cœur. Une pierre comme on pouvait en trouvé sur des chemins caillouteux. Gajeel s'était fait exactement la même bague. Pourtant bien qu'elle soit d'apparence simple et un peu, il faut le dire, bon marché. Ce bijou était magnifique aux yeux de la mage des mots. Il était maintenant temps pour la femme aux cheveux bleus de se mettre au travail. Elle entra donc dans son bureau, ferma la porte, s'installa à son bureau et se mit à traduire les deux derniers paragraphes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Durant ce temps, dans la forêt, tout était calme et un doux silence régnait. Un silence quelques fois perturbé par les hululements des hiboux, d'autres animaux nocturnes ou de la nature. Dans ce monde où la nature du plus fort était la règle maitresse, l'ombre d'un homme déambulait tranquillement. Sa noirceur était alimentée par les rayons de la lune. Cette ombre à la silhouette fière et courageuse se déplaçait doucement tout ses sens aux aguets. Elle était néanmoins à l'écoute de bruits bien particuliers. Des bruits dont la sonorité étaient doux à ses oreilles. Le bruit de plusieurs respirations, des respirations dont les rapidités étaient chacune différentes les unes des autres et qui pourtant respirait et symbolisait le bonheur et la bonne santé. Et si ces respirations respiraient la bonne santé, alors, l'ombre était heureuse.

L'ombre en question s'arrêta alors. Elle voyait au loin les lumières de deux maisons, une grande et une plus petite. Elle n'avait pas à se demander ce qu'étaient ces maisons. Elle le savait, il y habitait. Et le simple fait de voir ces lumières ne fit que gonfler le cœur de cet homme d'un amour et d'une sensation de bonheur jamais éprouvé avant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait. Il partait de temps en temps en mission. Malheureusement, pas aussi longtemps, il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Il lui arrivait de partir très souvent. Une demi-journée ou une journée entière, il faisait ce genre de mission tous les jours. Partir deux à trois jours, cela passait comme une lettre à la poste, il en avait l'habitude. De une à quelques semaines, il acceptait, mais difficilement. De un à quelque mois, comme la mission qu'il venait de terminer, il fallait qu'il y ait une très, Très, TRÈS BONNE raison pour cela. Et oui, depuis qu'il était père de famille, l'homme ne partait plus aussi souvent en mission que quand il était jeune. En vieillissant, le dragon d'acier avait en quelque sorte vidé son côté « chien fou ». Devenant alors un peu plus sage dans son rôle de père.

Et aujourd'hui, il rentrait enfin. Il se mit alors à courir vers la façade de la maison. Mais il s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il la voyait à travers la fenêtre. Lévy, sa femme, la mère de ses gosses. Il ria intérieurement. Même après 10 ans de vie commune, il n'était pas encore habitué à penser cela. Elle était en train de travailler, comme toujours entouré de ses livres. Concentré sur il ne sait quel chose. Bon sang, ce que cette vue lui avait manquée. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Toquer à la fenêtre, signalant ainsi sa présence, pour qu'elle le laisse entrer et ainsi l'embrasser encore, encore, encore, encore et encore. Mais à la voir travailler, il n'avait pas envie de la déranger.

Il contourna alors la maison afin de rentrer d'une autre façon. Pas par la porte, cela dérangerait Lévy. Il regarda alors le devant de la maison. Avec la fraicheur de la nuit, il devait bien y avoir une fenêtre d'ouverte. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une fenêtre ouverte avec une petite bougie à son bord. Il sourit, c'était la chambre d'Harper. Il sourit, la chambre de ses filles. Sa petite fleur et sa petite princesse, toutes deux en train de dormir. Il savait comment il allait rentrer sans les réveiller. Il se le promettait. Il colla sa main contre le mur. Devenant alors une ombre, il grimpa doucement au mur dans le plus grand silence.

Dans une chambre, deux petites filles dormaient. Toutes deux dans le même lit, elles voyageaient toutes deux dans le pays des rêves. Enfin, voyageait. Cela n'était plus d'actualité. L'une d'elle, la plus jeune se mit à gesticuler et à couiner doucement, embêtant le sommeil de sa grande sœur. Harper se réveilla alors. Sa sœur bougeait et cela n'était pas pour pleurer. Non, la petite Roxane agitait ses petits bras et ses petites jambes, tout en regardant la fenêtre. Méfiante, Harper se transforma alors en chatte et sauta sur les barreaux du berceau de sa sœur, prête à attaquer n'importe qui approcherait de sa sœur.

Elle vit alors quelque chose entrer quelque chose dans sa chambre. Une chose noire et difforme qui commença à s'agrandir prenant en hauteur. Tout en miaulant sauvagement, la petite fille transformée en chat sauta sur son adversaire. Pour finalement être attraper par ce qui lui semblait être des mains. Ne voulant pas être attrapé comme cela, elle se débattit, toutes griffes dehors prête à griffer. Éraflant alors la joue de l'adversaire. Mais elle se calma alors quand elle vit le visage de celui qui la tenait. Une barbe de trois jours, des piercings de chaque côté de l'arrête du nez et en guise de sourcils. Des yeux rouges. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était bien lui.

 **Harper : Papa !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : le retour d'un père

 **Harper : Papa !**

Tout en disant ce mot, la petite fille vient à reprendre sa forme originelle. Avant d'enlacer le cou de l'homme qui la tenait. **Papa** , ce mot, ce simple mot lui avait terriblement manqué. Oh que oui, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui manquait une fois en mission, c'était bien que l'on appelle par ce petit mot : Papa. Gajeel serra sa fille de toutes ses forces en s'asseyant sur le joli lit rose de celle qu'il aimait appeler sa petite fleur. Sa petite fille quant à elle mettait la tête dans le cou de son père. Un sourire digne de sa mère collé aux lèvres. Ca y'est il était revenu. Et maintenant qu'il était là, elle n'aurait plus peur du noir et les méchants monstres ne viendront plus l'embêter durant la nuit. Il serait là pour la défendre dorénavant elle et sa petite sœur comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La petite fille releva alors la tête, regardant son père dans les yeux. Il lui souriait. Un sourire franc et simple, le sourire qu'il montrait qu'à ses enfants, un sourire de père heureux d'être auprès de sa famille. Rien ne pourrait arrêter ce moment. Rien, sauf une Lévy inquiète pour sa fille, qui était monté dans la chambre de sa fille pour voir ce qui de se passait.

Faut dire que le miaulement qu'elle avait poussé n'était pas un de ces petits miaulements adorables qu'elle émettait sous sa forme de petit chat. Lévy était donc monté pour voir quel était le problème. En montant à l'étage, elle avait même croisé Métalicana et Isan sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre. Ayant peur, le plus jeune des deux garçons courra jusque dans les bras de sa mère. Lévy ouvrit alors la porte tout en gardant Isan dans ses bras, Métalicana derrière elle. Et quand elle vue alors Harper dans les bras de Gajeel. Elle ne put se demander si elle était en train de rêver ou si cela était réel. Ce qui la ramena à la réalité fut la réaction d'Isan. Le petit garçon sortit des bras de sa mère pour courir et sauta dans les bras de son père qui l'avait récupéré au vol. A la vue de son mari, maintenant de retour, elle fut tout simplement heureuse. Tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait perdu sa voix. Mais cela importait peu, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pour Gajeel, le simple fait de voir le sourire de Lévy, valait mille mots que même lui ne saurait dire. Déposant alors Isan à terre, le dragon d'acier se leva, s'approcha de la mage de mots, entoura doucement sa taille de ses bras. Durant que la mage, les yeux embués de larmes de bonheur, entourait son cou de ses bras fins. Il déposa alors doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la femme aux cheveux bleus dans un baiser doux et tendre qu'elle seule pouvait et était autorisé à recevoir. Bien entendu, cet échange intime provoqua plusieurs sentiments et protestations chez les spectateurs qui les regardaient.

 **Isan : Beurk ! Pas beau !**

 **Harper : Trop jolie ! Moi aussi je veux un bisou !**

 **Métalicana : Eh les vieux ! Vous savez qu'il ya des gosses qui vous regardent ? Alors allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !**

 **Lévy : Métalicana ! Voyons !**

 **Métalicana : Ben quoi ? Vous avez le droit de vous pelotez, mais allez le fait autre part !**

 **Lévy : Métalicana !**

 **Métalicana : Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?**

 **Lévy : Tu sais bien que je n'apprécie pas que tu parles avec un langage aussi vulgaire ! Surtout devant ton frère et tes so**

 **Isan : C'est quoi peloter ?**

Le petit garçon avait toujours une attitude adorable quand il posait des questions sur ce qui ne comprenait pas. Il se tenait toujours là, debout, tenant mais laissant tout de même sa peluche en forme de dragon trainée par terre derrière lui, suçant le pouce de sa petite main gauche, ses beau grands yeux d'ambre qui brillant de curiosité. Comment résister à ce petit garçon quant il vous regardait comme ça ? Isan n'avait pas la même capacité que celle des yeux de Selfie, mais son regard procurait à peu près le même effet sur autrui. Face à une question comme celle-là, ni Lévy ou même Gajeel n'avait de réponse assez imagée pouvant correspondre à l'esprit d'un petit garçon. D'ailleurs, ce même petit garçon commençait à pousser ce petit bruit d'impatience. Une espèce de petit gémissement qui pouvait très souvent finir en pleurs si sa curiosité n'était pas satisfaite. Et vous pouvez le croire, quand Isan n'avait pas de réponse, ce n'était pas une simple de petites larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux, mais de vraies torrents. Pas aussi puissants que les torrents de larme qu'une certaine mage d'eau laissait tomber quand son bien-aimé mage de glace partait en mission sans la prévenir –ce qui provoquait à chaque fois une véritable inondation peut importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait- mais cela provoquait assez d'eau pour faire enlever tous les vêtements du petit garçon et de le sécher à l'aide d'une bonne serviette. A chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, Lévy se traitait intérieurement d'imbécile pour avoir voulut transmettre la curiosité d'apprendre et de s'exercer chaque jour à de nouvelles choses à son fils.

 **Métalicana : Vous êtes encore plus con que des gosses ! Pourquoi vous n'allez pas directement et tout simplement lui dire que peloter c'est**

 **Lévy : Métalicana !**

 **Métalicana : Quoi ? Tu veux expliquer quelque chose au gamin, autant ne pas prendre de gant et tout lui expliquer.**

 **Gajeel : Jeune homme, il faudrait que l'on parle de ton langage.**

 **Métalicana : Tient, mais c'est qu'il parle le Paternel.**

 **Lévy : Je pense la même chose que ton père. Et sache que si ton langage continue à devenir aussi grossier.**

 **Métalicana : Et voilà la Matriarche qui s'emmêle !**

 **Lévy : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendue. À part le «Matriarche» qui me prouve que ton beau langage n'est pas complètement perdu. Mais sache que si cela continue, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire faire des cours de diction.**

 **Métalicana : Quoi, mais Maman**

 **Lévy : Il n'y a pas de mais !**

 **Gajeel : Des cours de diction, cela n'est pas un peu dur ? Franchement Lévy, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?**

 **Lévy : D'après mes souvenirs, cela ne te dérangeais pas que je te fasse faire des cours de dictions afin d'amélioré ton langage.**

 **Gajeel : Fallait dire que tu avais de bonnes méthodes d'apprentissages.**

 **Lévy : Il faut aussi savoir que tu étais un bon élève qui au fond aimé beaucoup être récompensé.**

 **Métalicana : Au secours.**

 **Lévy : Je t'avais bien dis que ton père avais appris à amélioré son langage.**

 **Isan : Cela veut dire quoi prendre des gants ? Vous savez froid aux mains ?**

 **Lévy : Oh. Tu sais trésor prendre des gants, cela veut dire**

 **Métalicana : Tient, quand le gamin parle d'un truc plus abordable, vous n'hésitez pas.**

 **Gajeel : Méti, tu devrais arrêter de parler.**

 **Métalicana : Arrêtes de m'appeler Méti !**

 **Gajeel : Ghihi ! Non, je continuerai de t'appeler comme ça encore pendant longtemps.**

 **Isan : Cela veut dire quoi prendre des gants ?**

 **Gajeel : On t'a oublié p'tit Kador.**

 **Harper : Moi, moi je sais ce que cela veut dire prendre des gants !**

 **Lévy : Ben vas-y Trésor, je te laisse expliquer.**

 **Harper : Prendre des gants signifie détourner une conversion en essayant de trouver une façon plus simple et édulcoré de dire quelque chose. C'est bien ça ?**

Gajeel regarda sa fille avec surprise, tout comme Métalicana d'ailleurs. Ils étaient comme toujours complètement soufflés par les prouesses intellectuelles de la petite fille. Pendant que Lévy, elle, était remplie de fierté et ses lèvres portaient un sourire qui pourrait parfaitement rappeler un certain mage d'acier. Un sourire auquel Harper répondit par un clin d'œil. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harper n'était pas la fille de la mage des mots pour rien. Ce qui ramena les deux hommes à la réalité fut les pleures d'une petite pouponne. La petite Roxanne, commençait à en avoir assez d'être ignorée, et voulait recevoir quelques intentions parentales et fraternelles.

C'est alors que, comme ayant reçu une décharge électrique de haut volte. Harper sauta de son lit, prenant alors la forme d'une petite souris noire –portant une robe semblable à celle du poupée- grimpa aux barreaux du berceau avant de s'y faufilé. Gajeel entendit alors le bébé rire aux éclats. Ne comprenant pas, le mage d'acier tourna la tête vers la mage aux cheveux bleus, celle-ci souriait avec beaucoup d'amour. Il regarda à nouveau le berceau, Métalicana et Isan –qui était sur le dos de son frère- regardaient tout deux l'intérieur du berceau complètement amusé. Lévy voyant de l'incompréhension –bien qu'heureux d'entendre ce rire- dans le regard de son mari, lui prit tout simplement la main, avant de l'emmener doucement vers le berceau. Ce qu'il vue l'enchanta complètement. Roxanne en train de rire et toute excitée, tentait d'attraper une marionnette en forme de petit chat –qui rappelait un certain exeed noir à cicatrice- qui bougeait à pleine vitesse autour de sa petite tête. Quand le bébé réussi alors à attrapé la petite marionnette fugueuse, elle finit par en faire sortir la petite chose qui l'animait, la petite Harper. La vue de sa grande sœur sous sa forme de souris ne fit que redoublés les rires de la petite Roxanne.

Rires qui provoquèrent quelque chose chez Gajeel. Il n'avait plus entendu son bébé rire depuis deux mois, et l'entendre. Cela suffisait largement pour provoquer ce manque d'amour qui ne pouvait être comblé que par une chose. Le mage d'acier se redressa alors, avant de doucement baisser la barrière du berceau. Il s'agenouilla alors doucement à terre, avant de caresser lentement la petite main potelée du bébé de son index. Index qui fut alors attrapé par cette même petite main. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait jamais le dire de peur d'être prit pour quelqu'un de faible, mais. Il était toujours aussi étonné de voir une aussi petite chose, aussi belle et aussi fragile qui pouvait avoir une force si douce dans un simple geste. Roxanne, elle, regardait le visage de son père. Ses petits yeux papillonnaient, clignant sans cesse. Regardant avec curiosité le visage de ce géant qui la regardait. Elle finit alors par sourire et à gesticuler dans tous les sens avant de, on ne peut savoir comment. De se mettre sur le côté pour attraper de son autre petite main une mèche de cheveux noir. Ce fut alors comme un déclic pour le mage d'acier. Il enlaça alors le bambin, la coinçant entre ses bras, avant de finalement posé son visage sur so visage. Pour inspirer doucement l'odeur du bébé.

Harper, toujours sous sa forme s'approcha alors de son père pour finalement se faufiler dans ses bras et finalement se mettre au creux du cou de sa petite sœur. Elle prononça alors, de ses petits couinements de rongeurs que seul Gajeel comprit.

 **Harper : Bon retour à la maison Papa.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put publier plus tôt, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes. Déjà, les vacances d'été, j'ai passé trois mois en Corse. Ce n'est pas un coin perdu en vu de sa culture et de son histoire, mais c'est un coin perdu pour ce qui est du réseau internet. Non mais sans blague, le seul endroit où j'avais du réseau c'était dans la mer et l'eau m'arrivait au nez. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé et malheureusement RIP mon portable chéri. Pourtant, je les mis dans une protection. Vous savez, ces espèces de sac plastique étanches. De l'arnaque, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Alors imaginer mon ordinateur. En couplant à cela ma phobie des méduses… Surtout que mon ordinateur a planté, mais ouf… heureusement, j'ai tout mit sur une clef USB._

 _Je n'ai pas put me remettre à écrire qu'à la rentrée à ma fac, enfin… me remettre à écrire… J'AI EU UNE VINGTAINE DE DOSSIERS ET D'EXPOSES A RENDRE ! ET DES QUE J'EN FINISSAIS UN, J'EN AVAIS UN AUTRE EN PLUS ! J'espère que vous ne vivrez jamais ce que je vis. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi, je n'ai pas put publier plus tôt. Et j'espère vivement que les profs vont ralentir un peu au second semestre, car je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à suivre sinon._

 _Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Chapitre 7 :

Changement !

Gajeel était rentré depuis maintenant une heure, et il avait passé cette heure à joué avec Harper et Isan. Sous le regard attendrit de Lévy, qui portait la petite Roxanne qui gazouillait et rigolait tout en regardant avec envie son père, sa sœur et son frère. Métalicana, lui, avait directement filé dans sa chambre, échappant à l'étreinte paternelle. Ce que le mage d'acier regrettait amèrement, mais, il avait prévu de régler cela ensuite.

Pour l'instant, il tentait de se débattre contre les deux petits monstres qui s'acharnaient à le mettre KO. Bien sûr, le mage faisait semblant de se faire battre, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour le mettre à terre. Mais comment pouvait-il résister face aux rires et aux sourires de ses enfants qui lui avaient tant manqués ? Mais malheureusement, comme tous bons moments qui ont eux-mêmes droit à leur propre fin. Lévy vient à taper dans ses mains, arrêtant les jeux. Prétextant que bien que les grandes vacances allaient arriver le vendredi de la fin de semaine, le lendemain serait chargé d'apprentissage puisque l'école n'était pas encore terminée.

La réponse de la petite Harper fut sans précédent. Elle fila directement dans son lit rose sous sa couverture à fleurs, tout sourire. Elle était bien la seule à réagir comme cela. En même temps, que pouvait-on attendre de la fille de la célèbre mage des mots de Fairy Tail ? Après tout, si la petite fille aimait quelque chose après sa famille, les animaux et la guilde, c'était bien l'école. Après tout, le rêve de la petite était bien de construire une école dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour que tous enfants, utilisateur de magie ou non puissent vivre et apprécier le monde des mages. Elle avait même proposé l'idée à Luxus et au fantôme de Makarov. Et ils avaient tous les deux acceptés. Enfin, juste pour que celle-ci ne soit pas déçue. Ils lui avaient tout de même donné deux conditions et objectifs à remplir si elle voulait absolument construire son école plus tard. Et ses deux conditions étaient : qu'Harper travaille durement et ardemment à l'école et qu'elle devienne une très bonne mage capable d'obtenir le rang S une fois sa majorité atteinte. Et malheureusement pour eux, la petite Harper travaillait corps et âme pour accomplir son rêve. Que ce soit dans ses études ou la progression de ses pouvoirs magiques. Et ça toute la petite famille et la guilde toute entière le savait mieux que quiconque.

Malheureusement, bien que la fin des jeux ait ravie la petite fille, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Et le petit Isan savait très bien faire savoir ses désaccords au monde. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait habituellement quand il n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde de ceux qui l'entourait. Il s'assit en tailleur, croisa ses bras et gonfla ses joues. Un parfait mélange entre ses deux parents.

 **Isan : J'veux pas !**

 **Gajeel : Quoi ?**

 **Isan : J'veux pas !**

 **Lévy : Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas Isin ?**

 **Gajeel : Lévy, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Tu vas nous le ramollir avant l'heure si tu continue.**

 **Métalicana : Et c'est celui qui m'appelle Méti qui dis ça ?**

 **Lévy : Métalicana !**

 **Gajeel : Depuis quand tu es là ?**

 **Métalicana : Où est passé ton super ouïe ? Normalement tu entendrais aisément un troupeau d'éléphant galopé depuis la ville de Crocus. Alors moi, cela devrait être plus que facile.**

 **Lévy : Mé…**

 **Harper : Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu viens de dire grand frère.**

Gajeel se leva alors avant de se diriger vers son fils aîné. Il s'arrêta alors juste devant lui pour le regarder. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Et en trois mois, chacun de ses enfants avait grandis. La petite Harper avait au moins prit deux bons centimètres, ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui tombait maintenant un tout petit peu plus bas que les fesses. Isan avait perdu un petit peu la rondeur de son visage et avait un peu moins de tâches de rousseur. Roxanne avait grandi et prit un peu de poids et de force, au point tel que maintenant Gajeel devait la tenir de ses deux bras si elle gigotait trop. De magnifique cheveux bleu avait même poussé sur son petit crâne, elle en avait même assez pour faire une espèce de petite queue de cheval.

Mais celui qui avait le plus grandit était sans aucun doute Métalicana. Gajeel se souvenait parfaitement de son apparence, avant qu'il ne parte. Métalicana n'était encore qu'un petit garçon dont le front dépassait à peine les épaules de sa mère. A l'époque, son nez était plongé dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Isan, lui avait la tête aux épaules de sa grande sœur. Mais aujourd'hui, Métalicana était presque semblable à un jeune homme de seize ans. Son nez dépassait maintenant les épaules de son père. Et bien qu'il portait un t-shirt large à manches longues, et un jogging un petit peu trop grand, on voyait que sa musculature s'était développé. Malgré ses cheveux courts et lisses, Gajeel avait l'impression de se revoir quand il avait un peu moins de quinze ans. Sa voix avait même un peu muée, devenant un peu, une voix rocailleuse d'homme, encore envahie par la brume d'une voix de petit garçon. Gajeel était étonné de ce si grand changement. Si le père de famille s'était bien promit quelque chose, c'était de toujours rester auprès de ses enfants, et de ne pas ressembler à son père adoptif. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris l'habitude depuis l'arrivé de son fils aîné dans sa vie, d'effectué que des missions d'une demi-journée ou d'une journée complète. Il refusait que le moindre de ses enfants manque d'amour.

Gajeel tenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais Métalicana évita son père avec une étonnante facilité. Il avait esquivé le geste de tendresse comme si cette simple étreinte était une attaque mortelle. Lévy et Gajeel furent surpris, pas par le geste en lui-même car il arrivait que de temps en temps, que le garçon s'échappe d'une des étreintes parentales. Mais il le faisait habituellement comme le faisait un enfant de son âge, en gigotant, en bredouillant un NON qui devenait rapidement un rire heureux et éclatant de joie. Mais là, l'esquive qu'il avait exécuté avait été inédite tellement elle avait été rapide. Ni le mage d'acier ou la mage des mots n'auraient pus expliquer sa façon de faire. Ils ne savaient pas si Métalicana avait sauté par-dessus son père, tournoyer sur lui-même ou tout simplement passé sous les bras du paternel. Cela avait été tellement rapide. Même pour les yeux du Dragon Slayer, qui avait presque cru que le garçon s'était téléporté. Un instant, il était devant son père, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et l'instant d'après, Métalicana se trouvait derrière Gajeel. Droit comme un I, il regardait son père d'un œil neutre par-dessus son épaule. Gajeel se retourna et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Que Métalicana repoussa d'un geste de la main. Gajeel regarda alors son fils, choqué. Le Dragon d'acier n'y croyait pas… C'était… lui-même… jeune… qui se trouvait devant-lui.

La mage des mots voyait les yeux de son époux. Il le cachait peut-être extérieurement, mais la femme aux cheveux bleus voyait parfaitement l'étincelle de crainte et de peur qui se cachait dans le regard du mage d'acier. Et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle-même avait assisté à la transformation de son fils sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Son doux petit garçon était devenu un homme vulgaire, égoïste et insouciant en même pas quelques semaines. Du jour au lendemain, le petit garçon qu'elle connaissait si bien avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres, sa musculature s'était rudement développé et sa voix de petit garçon bien enfantine devenait roque. Sous prétexte d'une épidémie de grippe magique qui ne contaminait que les mages de la région. La mage des mots avait emmené chacun de ses enfants pour qu'ils puissent recevoir le vaccin préventif et faire une visite de contrôle. Elle avait donc demandé au médecin de la famille ce qui avait put rendre l'adolescent si différent en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais, lui-même était tombé dans une impasse répondant que malheureusement et étrangement, son corps répondait à une croissance tout à fait normale. Même les prises de sang, radios, scanners et autres examens médicaux magiques que le jeune homme avait effectuées –soi-disant pour que le médecin puisse trouver la quantité exacte du vaccin qui s'accoutumerait avec ses pouvoirs magiques – avaient révélés le même résultat. La croissance de Métalicana, bien qu'elle ne soit étrangement rapide, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Afin que Gajeel ne soit pas effrayer par les changements physiques de son fils, Lévy avait fait en sorte de « réduire » le plus possible les relations entre le père et le fils. Elle ne parlait d'aucuns détails de la surprenante croissance de Métalicana dans les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait. Et quand elle l'appelait sur la lacrima de communication de la maison, soit elle coupait l'image. Soit elle faisait en sorte que le jeune garçon ne soit pas à l'écran. De façon à ce que le mage d'acier n'entende que la voix de l'aîné de la fratrie. Mais, elle savait pertinemment que Gajeel aurait découvert la vérité tôt ou tard et ce moment venait d'arriver.

Et là, la mage des mots ne savait pas comment expliquer le fait accomplit à son époux. Elle ne fut même pas aussi surprise que ça de voir une minuscule larme coulée le long de la joue de Gajeel. Une larme qui semblait invisible au premier abord et qui pourtant, sembla surprendre Métalicana, une fois qu'elle se fut écrasée sur le sol. Comme si le jeune homme l'avait entendu, il sursauta avant de regarder sévèrement le sol tout en serrant les points. Comme s'il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Finalement Métalicana s'accroupit devant son jeune frère pour le prendre doucement dans ses bras avant de tourner son visage vers sa mère. Lévy fut choqué par son visage, il semblait vide et sans âme. Les magnifiques yeux rouges de Métalicana avaient perdues leurs étincelles.

 **Métalicana : Soit sympa avec les gamin Maman. Ils n'ont plus école depuis deux semaines, et tu les envoie encore s'engouffré dans cette endroit ?**

 **Lévy : Métalicana…**

 **Métalicana : Ce ne sont que des enfants… Ils devraient en profiter pendant qu'ils en ont encore le temps.**

Lévy hocha de la tête attristé, donnant ainsi son accord. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils aîné, elle le sentait. Et à voir la mine de Gajeel, lui aussi s'inquiétait et lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose qui semblait perturbé et enlevé toute étincelle de vie en son fils.

 **Isan : Je vais pas à l'école demain ?**

Métalicana confirma l'attente d'Isan. Il le fit avec un sourire vide qui n'ébranla pas l'innocence de l'enfant, qui bougeait maintenant dans tous les sens dans les bras de son frère hurlant des tas de oui remplit de joie juvénile, adorable mais néanmoins fatigué par ses jeux précédents. Il se mit alors à bailler et à se frotter ses petits yeux fatigués. C'est donc tout naturellement que le petit garçon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère, serra très fort sa peluche dragon contre lui et s'endormit calmement. Métalicana commença donc à sortir de la chambre, décidant qui était enfin temps de coucher le petit garnement. Il s'arrêta alors devant son père et lui parla alors d'une voix sans émotion.

Métalicana : Je vais mettre le fait que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ma nouvelle apparence sur la cause du bonheur des retrouvailles. Mais si tu veux un conseil, c'est de profiter à fond de chacun des moments que tu passes avec nous tant que tu ne le peux.

Semblant comprendre un message caché, Gajeel arrêta Métalicana en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il fut vite rejoint par la mage des mots très inquiète.

 **Gajeel : Attend Méti !**

 **Lévy : Est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **Métalicana : Ne vous en faites pas. Rassurez-vous. Je ne vais rien faire. Je ne peux… rien faire.**

 _Alors chers Lecteurs, vous savez ce qui arrive à Métalicana ? Allez, je vous donne quelques indice, cela est à propos de sa taille… De plus, je vais vous faire un gros cadeau comme indice ! Relisez attentivement mon One-shot « couverture » dans mon Gajevy Week. Si là, vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le début du mystère, là c'est définitif, j'arrête d'écrire ! Non ! Je rigole ! Mais quand même, essayer de trouver ce qui cloche chez Métalicana. C'est votre défi !_

 _Je vais aussi vous offrir un petit cadeau un petit cadeau, les nouvelles générations des autres guildes. Mais bon, je vais juste faires les principales guildes adversaire de Fairy Tail. Et bon, j'ajoute aussi l'enfant de la Princesse Jade. Les enfants des esprits célestes (que je prépare encore viendront plus tard)._

 _La famille royale_ _:_

 _Jade Fioré et Arkadios_

 _(J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux deux, quelque chose qui va bien au-delà de la simple relation entre une jeune princesse et son garde du corps… Je trouve cela étrange pas vous ?)_

 _Onyx :_

 _10 ans, étant folle des contes de fées, elle créée sa magie grâce à ses histoires préférées. Méfiez-vous du sort du sommeil d'Aurore ou de la pomme de la sorcière, c'est un conseil._

 _Sibertooth_ _:_

 _Sting et Yukino_

 _Wesslogia (alias Wellis) :_

 _10 ans et demi, Dragonne Slayer blanc et de lumière. Wellis est un peu une fille lunatique, tantôt elle est folle et pimpante comme son père, tantôt elle est douce, timide et réservée comme sa mère._

 _Rogue et Minerva_

 _Skyadrum (alias Sky) :_

 _9 ans et demi, Dragonne Slayer de l'ombre. Bien qu'elle soit calme et garde toujours son sang froid, elle a tendance à regarder tout le monde de haut comme le fait sa mère. Mais quand elle se retrouve en compagnie d'un certain Ignir de Fairy Tail, elle a tendance à devenir toute fifille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

 _Rufus et Orga :_

 _(Pour certain, Orga et Rufus sont en quelque sorte les Fried et Luxus de Sibertooth. Et comme certain d'entre vous, voit bien Fried et Luxus finir ensemble à la fin ou le mettes en couple dans leur fic, j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir grâce à leur « inter-égo » de Siber)_

 _Karina : (ils l'ont bien sur adopté)_

 _Je ne la décris pas là car elle est un peu spéciale. Vous allez voir… Tout de suite !_

 _Blue Pegasus :_

 _Hibiki et Jenny_

 _Alice (alias Wonderland)_

 _10 ans, jolie et pimpante comme sa mère, elle n'hésite pas à abuser de ses charmes pour faire faire au gens ce qu'elle veut. Elle a néanmoins hérité de l'intelligence et de la sagesse de son père, ce qui en étonne plus d'un vu son côté pimbèche et idiote. Son pouvoir est tout particulier, elle manipule une magie d'illusion et qui peut défigurer la réalité, elle se serre de son conte de fée préféré pour s'inspirer (regarder son nom, si vous ne savez pas quel livre, je me couche), pour vous donner une meilleure image de sa magie, imaginez Discord de My Little Pony. Tous comme sa mère qui voue une véritable rivalité à Mirajane, Alice déteste et ne cesse provoquer Juliette._

 _Ren et Cherry_

 _Marion (alia Marionnette)_

 _10 ans, pas besoin de dire quelle magie elle pratique quand on voit son surnom. Sauf qu'elle a adaptée sa magie à une de ses passions la couture. Elle adore créer ses propre poupée et n'hésite pas à s'en servir durant un combat. Elle déteste Malika, car elle sait que même si la jeune fille le cache, elle maitrise la magie de Bixrow. Marion est jalouse de sa faculté à manipuler ses poupées._

 _Karina (alias Moon) :_

 _9 ans, elle a été adoptée par Rufus et Orga. Malheureusement, elle ne se sent pas à l'aise dans l'environnement dans lequel elle grandi auprès de ses pères et de Sibertooth, même si toute la guilde cherche à l'aider. Karina est très proche de Minerva, elle voit en elle une véritable mère. Bien qu'elle fasse partie de la guilde de Sibertooth, elle est également à Blue Pegasus… En fait, elle a rencontré Marion et Alice un jour alors qu'elle fuguait, ne se sentant pas à l'aise à Sibertooth, elle fut alors trouvé par les Tri-Men et Ichiya qui revenaient de mission. L'aidant, les quatre hommes amenèrent Karina à Blue Pegasus le temps que la guilde ne contacte Rufus, Orga et Sibertooth. C'est là que Karina rencontra Alice, Marion et Eustache. Son pouvoir est lié à la magie de la lune._

 _Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki_

 _Eustache :_

 _13 ans, c'est le neveu d'Ichiya (hé ! Il a beau être laid, il a bien le droit d'avoir une famille le pauvre mec !) Contrairement à son oncle, Eustache est très beau gosse, mais il a hérité de son penchant à tout le temps séduire les filles autour de lui. Son pouvoir est tout aussi beau que lui-même, son pouvoir est assez proche de celui d'Alice du fait qu'il peut lui aussi changer la réalité, mais lui, il utilise la peinture et l'art._

 _Lamia Scale_ _:_

 _Léon et Meldy_

 _Bridget :_

 _4 ans, elle habite avec son père et ne connais pas vraiment sa mère, du faite qu'elle fait partie de la guilde de Crime Sorcière. Et elle est toujours en manque d'amour maternel qu'elle essaye de combler auprès de Cherria. Elle commence peu à peu à contrôler sa magie qui est celle de la neige et du givre. Elle considère Eve de Blue Pegasus comme un professeur et le respecte en tant que tel. Ce qui rend son père un peu jaloux._

 _Jura_

 _Fidji :_

 _3 ans et demi, c'est la petite fille de Jura (hé ! Il a bien le droit d'avoir une famille le pauvre mec !). Après la mort de ses parents, elle fut adoptée et élevée officiellement par son grand-père paternel. Elle ne maitrise pas encore de magie dus son jeune âge, mais Jura pense qu'elle manipulera la magie associé à la terre comme lui._

 _Mermaid Hill :_

 _Kagura et …_

 _Aya :_

 _2 ans, elle est né d'une aventure entre Kagura et un inconnu. Kagura ne sait pas le nom de son père et ne s'en souvient pas. Elle n'a pas encore de pouvoir et semble ne pas prête à en posséder._

 _Crime Sorcière_ _:_

 _Midnigth et Angel/Sorano_

 _Brightness (mais Racer l'appelle Brice) :_

 _5 ans, c'est le seul enfant que Jellal permet dans la guilde de Crime Sorcière, déjà que ses deux parents son t auprès de lui à chaque seconde et que pour la guilde, Brightness symbolise le retour de la lumière et le début de la rédemption des mages de la guilde. Il n'a pas l'air de réellement développé de pouvoir magique, même si il semble commencé à développé une attirance magique face à la lumière._


End file.
